Blitzkrieg no Shingeki
by Katherine Baskerville
Summary: Levi and the Special Operations Squad were sent out to investigate something that Erwin had found. Much to his surprise, he got way more than he bargained for and found 5 super soldiers lurking in the woods. Rated T for Bryan's mouth! Chapter 12 up!
1. The Blitzkrieg Boys

**Me: Hi guys, you're probably wondering what's happened but here it goes. Apparently, someone found the story too Gary Stu and thus mentioned so many problems with the story. With that in mind, I intend to rehaul. It starts differently but the same plot goes. There's a reason why it's Semi-AU. I followed the plotline at first to see how they could possibly change the world especially because they have tech from the other side. Then again, in post apocalyptic – they didn't have much on them since supplies were limited. But now hopefully this time, it works.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or Shingeki no Kyojin or the instances that Claymore would appear. (I don't mean the characters but I mean the concepts).**

**Chapter 1 - Blitzkrieg**

Levi looked at the paper in one hand, looking over the details. He and his team were sent out to Wall Maria over the rumours that there was something that just got in. The only problem was – what was that something? Levi scowled at the paper and snorted in annoyance. He and his team were meant to check out what that something was. Levi exhaled sharply while holding onto his blades, looking over the mountains. He was even surprised that there were mountains within the land but nonetheless, it was another factor to consider. Petra, Oluo, Eld, Gunther and Eren stayed near him while he tried to get a good understanding where they were going.

"I knew Erwin was suicidal but not this suicidal," Levi scoffed and kicked a stone, shoving the paper back into his pocket.

Eren blinked. "Where exactly are we going, _heichou_?"

Levi turned to face the new member. "Apparently, there had been rumours of human activity in the lands right before Wall Maria. Normally, people wouldn't survive here because this place is a titan-infested place. No person in the sane mind would stay here."

Oluo scowled while playing with his cravat. "So, what's that got to do with us?"

Levi showed the folded paper in his hand. "Dot Pixis has been telling Erwin that the Garrison members are chickening out because they've seen mysterious black hoods suddenly come in and kill the titans."

Eld clasped his hands together, sitting on a stone. "Shouldn't we not mind them and assume that they're just an unknown ally of humanity?"

"We don't know for sure if they are even allies," Levi pointed out while looking over the horizon. "The best we can do now is check. And that's where you come in, Eren."

Eren blinked in disbelief. "Me?"

"You're the one who knows the lands right past Wall Rose the best," Levi pointed out. "Since you're from Shigashina, you at least know how to get to your house right?"

Eren nodded. "Uhh… m-more or less."

Hearing the stammer in Eren's voice, Levi rolled his eyes. He turned away and walked to his horse, mounting it. His teammates soon followed when he glanced at Petra. She uneasily looked around while mounting her horse. He could see her hands trembling before he let his horse walk towards hers. Petra kept looking around in fear until Levi dropped his hand on her shoulder.

"Petra, it's alright," Levi softened his voice in concern, knowing her history. "As far as I've managed to see, there are no titans here."

He remembered the time Petra had gotten news that her brother died. She had cried all night and she refused to touch her food. Apparently, he had been trampled on by titans while playing decoy to pull it away from the prior expedition team. Nothing of him came back – just the news. The reason why he didn't fight back? He was running on flat ground with nothing to shoot his 3D Manuever Gear's hooks onto.

"Y-yes," Petra nodded while fighting off her trembling. "I'm sorry, _heichou_."

"Don't be," Levi shook his head. "Being vigilant and fearful is what keeps a human alive."

He then ushered his horse to walk away as he addressed the team. "It's a 2 day expedition. Keep vigilant and we're gonna make a pit stop at the forest."

Eren looked over Levi's shoulder, pointing at the forests behind him. "You mean that one?"

Levi looked at the forest with ridiculously large trees, nodding. "Yes."

"But why?"

"Eren," Levi groaned; he hated pointing out the obvious. "Use that pea-sized brain of yours and you figure out why. 3D Manuever Gear, ridiculously large trees – what do you get?"

Eren blinked several times and stared at him. "What?"

Levi ignored the urge to kick him off the horse; how did he get into his team again? Oh right, because he had that special ability that they assumed nobody had. They had to keep his powers under wraps and this was a practice round before they were to set off for the expedition to Shigashina. Although, he would have appreciated it if Erwin sent more people or at least gathered more information about what **exactly** he was supposed to be looking for. He nudged his horse.

"Let's go," Levi said.

The Special Ops members followed after him with their horses galloping at full speed. Levi headed the formation, looking around for any suspicious activity. It was then he suddenly heard loud _thumping_ nearby. He looked to his left where he saw a titan suddenly crawling after them. He scowled darkly and snapped his reins to force his horse to go faster. Eren panicked and he could see the fear flickering in his team's eyes. As long as they were riding on flat ground, they were at a disadvantage. He only knew a few people who kill it while on the ground but even then, it was a bit too technical.

"Everyone, head to the forest," Levi ordered.

_Tch, I would have brought Sys for this but he's too busy gearing up the recruits._

Levi continued riding on until they finally reached the forests. The moment they entered, Levi balanced on his horse, firing out his 3D Manuever Gear's hooks. The team followed after as the horses retreated into the depths of the forest while they launched themselves high into the air. Gas spewed out of the tanks as each member landed on one branch. Levi wasted no time in dispatching the creature, drawing out his blades. He launched himself and spun in the air to slash it down. However, much to his surprise – something else cut it. There, he saw the rumoured black hood cutting down the titan before running away. Levi forcibly stopped his 3D Manuever Gear to prevent himself from cutting the said person by accident.

"_Heichou_," Petra leapt after him with her 3D Manuever Gear. "Who's that? Are you alright?"

Levi nodded. "I'm not sure but he didn't seem to be hostile towards us."

Oluo suddenly heard a _woosh _in the trees, seeing the flapping black cloak. "I got him!"

Levi saw Oluo with his swords drawn. "Oluo, wait…!"

"Gotcha now," Oluo ignored Levi and prepared to attack.

Much to his surprise, the figure blocked his attack and pushed Oluo at the same time. The figure stumbled back to reveal a huge sword in his hand. Levi blinked several times in disbelief – how could someone shorter than him carry something that big? With one hand, no less! The figure stood up before pulling out some device that he had never seen before. It had some sort of antennae with a button in the middle.

"We have humans," he suddenly said. "6 of them – 4 old people and 2 kids. They look like soldiers."

Levi frowned; he knew he was short but not that short! Secondly, the figure talking sounded more like a kid more than he did! But nonetheless, he looked at the titan where it once stood then at the figure. He suddenly heard a loud crackling from the device.

"What makes you say that," another male voice cracked out.

"They're all in the same uniform," the figure responded. "They all have standard issued weapons and these guys know how to fight."

"You need back up?"

"I dunno, I'm not sure if they're hostile or not. One of them tried to cleave me in half."

Levi glanced at Oluo who shrugged.

"He was getting away," Oluo protested with an annoyed snort. "He might be the suspicious figures we're looking for!"

Suddenly, Levi heard more rustling and gestured his team not to move. "Hold up, this kid might have brought company!"

Before the team could say anything, more black hoods dropped from the trees. Levi looked up and saw the other branches high up there, jumping away. The other members leapt back when Levi got a good glance at what they were all wielding. All their swords were the same save for the insignias that were engraved on the tip of the rain guards of each claymore. He had seen a lot of swords but many of them were just in pictures. He didn't expect anyone to have the capacity to create them! Before he could say anything, one of them attacked him. He jumped back as the figure pursued him, swinging his blade. Levi blocked the blade with two of his own, pushing back his opponent. His opponent jumped back before launching himself again, putting back his sword. Levi prepared himself for a punch only to see a knife. He smirked; that had always been his weapon of choice. He blocked his opponent's knife, ducking to punch him the stomach. The figure slightly reeled but not enough as he managed to kick Levi in the face. Levi staggered back, preparing himself for another blow. Much to his surprise, the figure didn't move but the other four were still moving individually.

"Disable all of them," Levi ordered. "Don't kill them but disarm them all!"

The Special Ops Squad nodded. "Yes _heichou_!"

Petra launched herself at her opponent who seemingly just sheathed his blade. She tried to lay a hit on him only to have her sword mysteriously deflected. She blinked several times in disbelief as she didn't even see the sword draw. She watched the figure warily and tried swinging her sword again. However instead of having her sword blocked by the claymore, she found her blade blocked by a knife instead. She swung the sword on her left hand only to have the figure parry her right and block her left with her right. She coughed as she got kicked in the stomach towards the tree trunk with her blade pressed on her throat. From the hood, she could see a pair of crimson red eyes staring back at her.

"I'm not sexist but I do have a code," the figure said coolly before taking the knife off her throat. "I don't kill people unless it's someone who really fucked himself over with me."

On Oluo's side, he used the 3D Manuever Gear to confuse his opponent. But much to his surprise, the figure suddenly vanished from his line of sight from where he was standing. The Legionnaire was stumped; where did he go? He heard something sing behind him as he blocked it with his sword. He hadn't expected so much force that it yanked out the hooks from the trees. Oluo scowled and grabbed the rope, whirling it and roping it around a branch to prevent himself from falling. As he dangled in the air, his opponent landed on another branch while grinning psychotically. Oluo could see his psychotic grin under the hood and shivered.

"You dumbfuck, you got some balls attacking Ian," his opponent grinned. "Wait 'til I cut yours off and make you eat it."

"Oluo," Eren cried out and leapt towards him with his blades swinging.

Oluo's opponent looked at him before jumping off the branch. What got Oluo looking was that his opponent had suddenly zoomed towards Eren that two of him appeared. Obviously, it got the younger boy distracted where he was able to connect his fist to the boy's jaw. Eren flew back into someone's back and looked up, only to see another black hood but even bigger than the one who punched him. Eren growled and tried to punch him only to have his punch rebound and have his knuckles hurt instead.

"Ow," Eren winced before looking at his opponent who shrugged.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting to tell my opponents not to punch me," the figure apologized sincerely while Eld swung his blade to cut him in half.

Much to Eld's surprise though, the blade got caught in the figure's big muscular right hand.

"I really suggest you don't do that either," the opponent kindly warned him. "Not many things can cut me in half let alone dent me."

On the other hand, Oluo's opponent turned back to face Oluo. He had a psychotic grin on his face and pulled out his sword, pointing it to Oluo's crotch. The legionnaire pulled out his swords to fight, thinking that his opponent was really going after him.

"Bryan, leave him alone," a voice suddenly commanded.

Levi looked up to see his opponent looking at where Oluo's opponent stood. "You're the commander?"

His opponent looked at him, pulling off his hood. Much to Levi's surprise, the young man was human sized but even then he had never seen anyone with snowy fair complexion! It was as if he had never been exposed to the sun. The more profound thing he noticed was the gleaming icy blue eyes that could be seen even with the hood on. But he didn't expect the young man's hair to be so bright red that it looked like he had coloured it with tomato juice. The young man glanced towards the others. Gunther held the small guy who had saved them by what was probably his shirt and the one he assumed was the biggest of them all had caught Eld's blade with his bare hands.

Levi ignored their squabbling, looking at the young man. "Who are you?"

The young man beamed. "We're Russians."

Bryan chuckled. "Yeah, save for one of us. He's only half."

"I meant names," Levi said while warily looking at the other hooded members.

Tala found himself standing in front of a small man. He didn't expect himself to find humans this early in the morning. But he had observed Legionnaires running through the forest. When Ian had reported that there 6 of them, he didn't expect such a small team. He saw how wary Levi was; who wouldn't be when five black hoods suddenly attacked them? Well, it was the other guy who started it on Ian. He looked at the team that his own squad encountered in the forest. They look like an elite team, Tala mused to himself. He bowed in acknowledgement to Levi.

"The name's Tala," Tala beamed with a wide grin. "I'm captain of the little squad here known as the Blitzkrieg Boys."

Bryan scoffed. "Says who?"

"Says me," Tala pouted impishly. "You're so mean to me, Bryan."

"… Well, you're the one who manages to Leroy Jenkins everything half the time…"

Levi looked at them, keeping his swords drawn. Tala saw the uneasiness in his eyes and shook his head.

"Relax," he grinned turning to the others. "Guys, take off your hoods! We don't need to look like shady murderers anymore!"

Petra then saw the figure with the red eyes. He had two toned coloured hair with a lean but muscular build. She could see his black, long sleeved, combat uniform underneath with some leather makeshift armour. Oluo gawked when his opponent revealed his lilac purple hair with sharp grey eyes staring daggers into his soul while baring his fangs with a psychotic grin. Eld and Eren saw their opponent remove his hood as well, revealing a big muscular blonde. He looked almost as big or probably was taller than Reiner.

"I would if this guy would put me down," they heard the kid yell.

Everyone turned to Gunther who then quickly apologized, putting him down. "Sorry."

"It's fine," the figure said before dropping his hood with a reassuring smile, revealing dark purple hair and a long nose. "At least you grabbed me by my jumper and not my neck."

Levi looked to the five boys now showing their faces. He had never seen people like that before in all his life, not even in the Underground when Isabel had bright red brown hair. Who in the world had lilac, purple, red and two toned grayish black for hair?! They probably painted it or something, Levi rolled his eyes. But he had to admit; they were pretty good for one on one combat. But, he couldn't understand why Eren kept wincing at his knuckles.

"What the hell happened to you," Levi raised an eyebrow.

Tala cheerfully offered to explain. "You probably punched Spencer. Nobody tries to punch him, not even us."

Eren looked at the blonde boy who nodded. "Yeah, people usually have to learn it the hard way not to punch me."

Levi glanced at Tala. "What exactly are you?"

Tala scratched his head sheepishly, grinning. "If we told you, you're not going to believe us."

"Anything is believable nowadays," Levi countered back as he recalled Eren transforming into a titan while folding his arms. "What are you?"

Tala exhaled sharply; he knew he wasn't going to get away from this one. As much as he wanted to conceal their capacity of what they are and live peacefully, he didn't expect Ian to get attacked.

"We're… complicated," Tala grinned and pointed up, causing everyone to look up. "You might want to stay with us upstairs. We have a safe house and don't worry, we'll explain some of the stuff. It's not good to stay down here."

**That's the rehauled Chapter 1! Please review!**


	2. Cut to the Chase

**Me: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin or Beyblade or any Claymore concept. I only own the plotline.**

**Chapter 2 - Cut to the Chase**

Levi followed after the boys when he noticed something similar to a lift on one of the trees. He gawked in surprise as Ian bent down to open some latches. Most of the latches were made of wood as he looked up to see a pulley. The pulley was then supported by several ropes and vines. He probably got it from the forest floor, Levi mused. Oluo blinked several times, staring warily.

"Can this thing actually hold all of us," Gunther looked at the shaky lift, tapping it.

Ian nodded with a confident grin. "It can hold five at a time. If it can hold my brothers and I, it can hold you guys. Spencer weighs as much as Kai and Tala put together!"

They all looked at Spencer who shrugged. "I blame genetics."

Eren blinked several times, asking. "What's genetics?"

"The stuff you're made of," Bryan shrugged nonchalantly while he raised an eyebrow. "Didn't they teach you that stuff?"

Eren shook his head.

Levi quickly explained to Bryan. "A lot of the books in the city aren't updated very well. You boys seem to know your stuff."

Ian shrugged while setting up the lift. "We know a lot of weird stuff. Anyway, I fixed the lift. It shouldn't be so shaky anymore."

Petra protested. "But you said it can only hold five people!"

Bryan dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "Relax, lady. We'll be fine. You guys will be taking the lift. The rest of us boys are gonna take the long route."

He then turned to Kai with a huge grin, suddenly showing them his gray eyes glowing bright silver. "Race ya!"

Kai smirked with his eyes suddenly turning crimson red. "You're on!"

Petra gasped at the sudden shockwave and blow of energy emanating from the two boys. She watched the two jump in the air, bouncing off the branches. She couldn't see them but she could hear the explosions from every branch they bounced off. A breeze blasted in her face while the two raced up the tree. Petra gave Tala an astonished look who shrugged.

"Like I said, we'll explain up there," Tala chuckled as his blue eyes gleamed ice blue. "Ian will escort you. Spence, we're gonna have to take the long route like those two speed demons."

Spencer let out a disgruntled snort in annoyance. "You know I don't have the speed."

"Just use small bursts," Tala reassured cheerfully. "We don't want our guests to spend their hard earned gas."

Levi raised an eyebrow. "You know how it works?"

Ian nodded and stepped on the lift. "Our home had rifles powered by those. We've seen those tanks before. Back from where we're from, they had rifles powered by tanks at that size shooting at 1000 feet per second. They were called airsoft rifles. Okay," - the small boy finished fixing the lift. "I'll see you at the top?"

Tala nodded as he leapt up in the air. Spencer followed suit as Ian pulled the latch. Gunther looked up in astonishment as the pulley began to creak while looking at the machine from below suddenly start creaking with gears. Who knew something they used for a gate could be used for something so simple? Petra saw the boys running up the tree logs until the lift suddenly shuddered. Petra flinched at the sudden shuddering but noticed that none of her teammates were panicking. She looked at Ian who was just humming a tune while riding the lift up.

"You said it can only accomodate five people," Eld raised an eyebrow.

"Well that's based on us," Ian shrugged nonchalantly. "Kinda hard to measure when you don't got a weighing scale on hand. Then again, not all our weights are proper to our height."

Levi raised an eyebrow.

"What? You should see Tala eat," Ian protested with a childish pout. "He's got the appetite of a humming bird and he's obviously underweight. If he steps sideways, you won't even see him."

Petra nodded as the lift finally lurched and stoped. They all stared in amazement when they found several huts all conjoined by wooden bridges. The houses were made of wood and the roofs were made of leaves and twigs. Ian stepped out and grinned, gesturing to follow him. The floors were made of more planks of wood when they saw a huge fan spinning on top of each house. They saw Kai and Bryan already up there waiting for them with Tala and Spencer stashing their cloaks away. Levi looked at the huge stone bowls with a tubeline leading into all the houses.

"You actually live up here," Gunther stared in amazement. "I've only seen villages like this in novels."

Ian grinned. "When you're a techie and engineer, it's impossible to fight the urge to build something.'

Levi nodded as Tala beckoned them.

"Come on, don't worry," Tala smiled reasuringly. "The wooden boards won't fall."

Levi stomped on it, feeling the metal underneath it. "You reinforced it with metal. Where did you even get the parts?"

Tala shrugged and pointed at Ian. "Don't ask me, Ian just managed to grab some parts of a ship and we put this together."

Eren blinked several times. "A... Ship...? I thought there was only one inside the city! And even then, it sounds like something big if you were able to put it together!¨

"There are some out there. We," Bryan tried to explain only to give up. "Ah fuck it, you guys sound like you were land-locked all your life."

Tala shook his head at Bryan. "Anyway, on to business..."

Levi and the others entered a hut where they stepped on the bamboo floor. The wooden fkoor beneath them creaked as they all stepped inside. Bryan pulled out a lighter, lighting up the candles inside. Spencer sat down on one of the pillows nearby, Ian sat next to him with Kai leaning against the wall. Tala sat on a huge bean bag chair while the Legionnaires stayed close to one another.

"Now getting back to business," Levi cut to the chase. "Who are you? Where are you from? What are you?"

Tala nodded.."Alright. My name is Tala Valkov, this band over here - are my brothers. We're a band of super soldiers turned mercenaries. I'm the captain-."

"So he wishes," Bryan scoffed.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Retard."

Spencer chided the two boys. "Do you mind? We're not trying to scare them."

Tala chuckled at the two other boys before resuming a more serious expression. "We come from Russia."

Oluo stared at him, sceptical. "Russia? Where the hell is that?"

"Beyond this land," Tala explained, pointing to each of his brothers. "Anyway, for a recap - the guy with two coloured hair is Kai Hiwatari, the psycho Oluo encountered was Bryan Kuznetsov, Spencer Petrov's the big blonde and, Ian Papov is the one who helped you guys up the lift."

Petra then asked. "Mercenaries? You've killed before?"

"From where we were raised, killing someonenis normal," Bryan scoffed. "We were pit with all sorts of things especially things known as Yoma."

Eren shook his head in disbelief. "There are worse monsters out there?"

"Yeah," Bryan scowled while playing with his lighter. "There are many more like us and there are creatures that are smarter and more powerful than titans. Titans look like babies next to them."

It was Gunther's turn to ask. "Why are you here then?"

"We're hunting for a biological weapon-selling warlord named Travis Brake," Spencer said and then shook his head. "We tracked him down all the way here."

"Do you think he's also the one making titans," Petra asked.

Tala nodded. "There's a good chance. We're also on our personal mission to clean up the mess that our former organization made."

"Former," Levi raised an eyebrow.

"Some place that kids only see in their nightmares and also the same bastards that made us the way we are now," Tala growled at the thought before looking at Levi. "Which brings me to my question - what's an itty bitty team doing out here trying to get themselves killed?"

"Your actions have caught the attention of our city's Garrison," Levi said simply, folding his arms. "They've been wondering who these suspicious black hoods were. Initially, the order was to subdue you five."

Petra and the other members gawked and all snapped their heads towards Levi. "WHAT?!"

Obviously after seeing their combat skills, even Levi knew they had other uses. What were the chances of finding veteran soldiers in a flat plainland and in a forest to boot? Bryan clearly had combat skill, Ian was someone who he knew humanity could use especially in devising weapons and, Spencer appeared to be indestructible. And Eren punching Spencer, the big blonde didn't even flinch. Levi already knew from experience how hard Eren could punch.

"But," Levi remained calm. "Erwin has other ideas. In which, I agree. It'd be a shame to let your skills go to waste. So I'll cut you a deal."

Tala looked at his brothers who nodded, to which he nodded at Levi. "Go on, I'm listening."

"If you're looking for someone, there's a good chance they'll be in the walled city," Levi explained. "We give you the resources to track down this Travis Brake. But in exchange... You help us fight the titans."

Pondering a bit, Tala then looked at his brothers. "Opinions? Violent reactions?"

"I'd say go for it," Spencer spoke up while walking towards the group. "Warlords usually hide in a place with a lot of people to prevent getting detected. That's probably why his trail ran dry with us."

Tala glanced at the lilac haired male. "Bryan?"

"Go for it," Bryan scoffed while flicking his lighter open and close. "I'm sick of living in a tree and eating fruits."

"Ian?"

The small boy shrugged nonchalantly. "As long as they have materials for me to improve our tech, I'm good."

"Kai?"

Kai remained silent before asking. "How do you intend to smuggle us in? From what I see, you guys have been so isolated that you don't know about anything else."

Eren glanced at Levi who had been negotiating with them in Erwin's place. He remembered how they fought on par with the Legion. Titan-wise, he wasn't sure but they'd be excellent in the Military Police. They reminded him of Annie; same expressionless face, same cold demeanour... The only thing missing was that they had to be girls.

"To the public, we'll first bring you in as refugees and survivors," Levi explained. "I'll inform the government that you guys were survivors of a recent titan attack past the wall that my team happened to chance upon. But to Erwin and the Legio , you'll be known as the black hoods that he had tracked down. You can mask yourselves as members of the Legion. That way, you'll be able to move around more in the city."

Kai shrugged nonchalantly. "Fair enough. I'm in."

Tala clapped his hands and beamed. "Alright, by unanimous decision - we're in. But under one condition."

Levi nodded. "What?"

"We are to operate as a squad," Tala pointed at his brothers. "Not that we don't like taking orders but we're better off stuck with one another so that we don't mess up your intial plans. Sure we'll take part of your plans but if you're splitting us apart - that ain't a good idea. Heck, Bryan has a fuse shorter than a firecracker."

Oluo nodded with slight shiver as Bryan grinned psychotically. "I can see that..."

Levi nodded and extended his hand to shake it. "So we have a deal?"

Tala nodded and took it, shaking his hand. "Sure we do... Mr...?"

Humanity's strongest nodded before introducing he and the team. "Levi Ackerman. My team from left to right - Petra Rall, Oluo Bossard, Eld Jinn, Gunther Schultz and, Eren Yeager."

Tala nodded with a small smile, folding his arms. "Well as long as we adhere to our negotiations, we should be just fine."

**That's Chapter 2! Please review!**


	3. Titan Road

**Me: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin or Beyblade or any Claymore concept. I only own the plotline.**

**Chapter 3 - Titan Road**

"Ready to go," Levi looked around only to notice Ian bringing a huge tackle box."What the hell is that?"

Ian pouted and stuck out his tongue at him, holding his tackle box closely to him. "These are mah babies. It's what kept my brothers and I alive for years."

Eld raised an eyebrow, whispering to Spencer. "Is he serious?"

"Yeah," Spencer nodded and strapped two claymores onto his back. "It's how he built this whole place. The kid graduated college with mechanical engineering double major computer science."

Eld gawked. "Is that even possible?"

"He was able to do that even before they made him a super soldier," Spencer shrugged. "What he lacks in size, he makes up with his brain."

Upon hearing that, Eren beamed. "Kinda like Armin!"

"Armin? Who's that," Spencer glanced at Eld with a raise of an eyebrow.

"He's one of the new recruits I think," Eld shrugged while helping Spencer pack up. "Eren's new."

"So I see," Spencer chuckled. "No offense but he looks like someone you just grabbed out of nowhere."

"Heichou says we have to keep an eye on him because he's a bit," Eld pondered for a moment, trying to find the right word. "He's a bit special."

Spencer noticed him hesitate for a moment before nodding stiffly. Probably some sort of "super power", Spencer mused to himself. He continued packing his things along with a couple of grenades. Eld bent down and looked on it in surprise; where did he manage to procure that kind of weaponry? Most of the good weaponry were with the Military Police! And here was Spencer, just packing it in his bag as if he were just packing away some tissue.

"What are these even made of," Eld blinked in disbelief. "It doesn't feel as heavy as gun powder."

Spencer shrugged nonchalantly. "Oxidized corn flakes - one drop of a match and kaboom."

"Corn flakes," Eld twitched furiously; that was something new! "What?"

On the other side, Petra watched Kai stash away some knives. He flipped over a switchblade before stashing it away in his pocket. She noticed him also pack a pair of brass knuckles. He even had a pouch of needles. He quietly counted then before stashing then away.

Petra stood next to Kai who was spinning one of his knives. "You're a knife type of guy?"

Kai looked up, flipping his knife and catching it on the handle. "Yeah?"

"Rumours say that heichou while he was still a thug," Petra smiled uneasily, trying to make conversation. "His weapon of choice was a knife."

"Hn," Kai looked at Levi who was discussing things with Tala.

Petra sat next to him, noticing the multiple bags strapped to his leg. "You have a lot of stuff."

"It pays to be prepared," Kai simply said.

She giggled. "You don't talk very much don't you?"

"Social skills were something I didn't really need," Kai coolly brushed her off.

Petra pouted while looking at Tala and the others. She looked at how Bryan had a huge bag and hauled it over his shoulder. She gawked when she saw something peeking out of Bryan's sack. It didn't look like your ordinary rifle; it looked like something far deadlier. She winced at what the possible outcome could be when one was at the receiving end. That thing looked big enough to put a hole into somebody and even then the shotguns and rifles back at the capital were already terrifying to her.

"That's one of Bryan's semi-automatic rifles," Kai remarked offhandedly. "He and Ian put it together."

Petra looked at Ian and Bryan in surprise. "Really?"

"When you're mercenaries, you have to be resourceful," Kai shrugged before putting his knife back in his shooter. "Most of our gear were built from broken weapons and broken vehicles that we found on the ship and soldiers. We just had to make minor adjustments.

Petra nodded. "So... Bryan's like your gunman?"

"You could say that," Kai simply said.

Tala on the other hand had two pistols strapped to his waist. Levi couldn't help but wonder where Tala got his gear. He had never seen weapons like that in the city. If so, that meant that the city they were in were really far behind! The arsenal that Bryan was packing looked a whole lot messier. Spencer had his own guns brought in a huge patched up gym bag.

"I'm starting to wonder how I'm gonna smuggle you in as refugees," Levi chuckled humourlessly. "With the stuff you're packing, you're more of a threat than titans."

Tala shrugged nonchalantly. "We could be if you get on our bad side. But believe me, we know someone who can one man an army."

Levi raised an eyebrow. "You're joking."

"If I was, I'd be laughing," Tala snickered bitterly. "Anyway, how do you intend to go back? We have our stuff but we're pretty low on gas."

Levi raised an eyebrow as Tala pointed down. "There's a hill part nearby the forest where we stashed away some stuff we managed to have Ian and Bryan build. What about you?"

Levi simply said. "We brought horses."

"Horses?! Are you fucking kidding me," Tala yanked his hair, shaking his head. "What era are you guys from?! The Dark Ages?!"

Levi shook his head. "What...?"

"Forget I asked," Tala groaned before looking around. "So where are your horses?"

Levi turned to Oluo. "Oluo, whistle for them."

Oluo began whistling for the horses. Tala stood there and gave Levi the "are-you-serious" look. Levi shrugged nonchalantly until they heard horses whinnying. Tala stared in surprise as the horses stopped at the tree they all stood on. Levi wasn't joking! From where he was from, horses were more for just carriages and for cultural aesthetics but here they used them like vehicles! Didn't this land know anything about gasoline and cars? On the other hand, Levi glanced at Tala and his brothers.

"Ready," he asked.

The Russians nodded.

The boys leapt down while the Scouting Legion swung themselves down using their 3D Manuever Gear. Landing on the ground, Levi looked at the five boys. How in the world were they going to transport all of then let alone their gear? They looked like they were getting ready for a war! Even then in the city, all they had was cannons, the rifles and, the caravans pulled by oxen. Of course, they had their 3D Manuever Gear and some traps but those were created specifically to take down titans. These guys looked more like they were ready to kill humans than anything. Tala looked at Levi and smirked.

"Stay here," he gestured to Levi, beckoning the boys. "Ian, how's the rig?"

"She's unfinished but she can at least give us a one way trip to the walled city," Ian mussed his hair with a sigh. "I haven't been able to finish finding a chemical substitute for gas with Spencer."

Tala glanced at Kai. "Your motorbike?"

"Same," Kai shook his head. "The gas is good only for one trip."

Tala groaned and looked at Bryan. "Please tell me you didn't smash yours."

"It's not smashed but the last set of titans I encountered forced me to go Mad Max on their ass," Bryan snorted and kicked a pebble on the ground. "There's probably good enough for 20 mins."

Eren shook his head and protested. "So how are you getting back? We can't get you on the horses!"

"Quit your whining, Eren," Ian scoffed. "All we gotta do is to transfer the gas from Bryan's bike and Kai's into the rig. The two bikes will be transported also and if it dies - I think we have a friction motor there I can put together. Besides, we can use one of the C.E..R.E. to the push the car like a rocket launcher."

Eld raised an eyebrow. "C.E.R.E.A.L? Is that the thing with Spencer?"

"Combustible Embers Rocketing Enemies All-Around Landmines," Ian grinned proudly. "That was made by Spencer. The name was made by Tala. If you saw something made of cornflakes then, yeah. You found it."

Eld glanced at Spencer who shrugged. "I wanted to be a chemical engineer before I became a super soldier."

Levi shook his head. "You're one fucked up bunch."

"Wait until you see Kai and Tala in action," Bryan pointed at the two boys. "Then you'll know we're a class by ourselves."

Gunther nodded before looking around. "So where is this... Rig of yours...?"

Tala and the Blitzkrieg Boys led them towards the other end of the forest. They saw multiple trees that had fallen with leaves. There was a huge hill in the forest because of the many fallen trees and leaves. Oluo gawked in admonishment; how did something that big stay hidden in the forest?! Didn't the titans even bother wondering what it was? And why didn't the Scouting Legion ever bother into looking what that hill was?

"Behold," Ian glanced at Kai and Bryan. "Guys?"

Kai and Bryan walked towards the rigs with their swords drawn. Bryan suddenly appeared on the other side while Kai just stood there. But people felt a huge gust of wind and low humming. The trees suddenly got reduced to splinters and logs. Leaves turned into dust and they all saw a muddy rig. It was a huge truck with a cooler and a huge tanker at the back.

"Behold, the Donnern," Ian smirked triumphantly and blew dust off his nails. "You can compliment my genius now."

Everyone just stared at him.

"So, how does it work," Gunther asked while looking at the vehicle.

"Simple, we just need a key and gas," Bryan grinned while showing the keys, twirling it around his finger. "And someone who can drive."

Oluo raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you a bit young to drive?"

"We are but Spencer isn't," Tala grinned. "But I should drive!"

At this, his entire team shook their heads vehemently.

"I prefer being eaten by a titan than getting killed by you," Bryan defiantly declared. "I am not getting into the rig if you're driving!"

Kai twitched furiously. "Tala, no."

Ian began making the sign of the cross, mumbling something.

"What the hell are you doing," Tala stared at Ian incredulously. "You told me you were a Scientologist!"

"I am," Ian nodded before resuming to making the sign of the cross. "But I'm praying!"

"To who?!"

"To whoever's out there to save me from your driving!"

Levi glanced at Spencer before watching Tala and Ian bicker again. "Do they always fight?"

"It's normal for them to bicker. This ain't fighting yet," Spencer chuckled humourlessly, watching Bryan and Kai empty the tanks of their motorbike and into the rig. "You should see them fight over a steak."

"We're done," Bryan grinned, reattaching his tank back to the motorbike. "She's a little rickety but she'll do. She can carry us all back. Assuming that there are no titans out to kill us."

"And hopefully we won't need to flood the engine for that," Kai sighed deeply as he rolled in his motorbike into the rig. "But I guess we can manage."

Ian began computing in his head. "With around 12 people with gear plus the vehicles, we should be able to make it to the wall considering our gas levels."

Eren raised an eyebrow. "Ian, we're only 11."

"Spencer counts as two people. He's not fat but he's muscular," Ian quickly rebutted him while packing his toolbox. "He weighs around 230 but he doesn't show it because he's packed like a brick."

Eld nodded and glanced at Eren with a small snicker. "Yeah, I think Eren could attest to that."

Eren scowled darkly with a fold of his arms, looking away. "How was I supposed to know he was that armoured?"

"It's alright, not many people know," Spencer reassured and ruffled the boy's hair, gesturing to the car. "Well, come on. Time to pile up!"

Everyone piled up into the car while the Legion had their horses. The horses whinnied while the car began to crunch and grind to life. After awhile, it began humming smoothly as they drove out of the forest. The horses followed after them with a slow trot while everyone made sure there were no titans. Eren followed next tk Tala who sullenly sat in the back.

"No fair, you get shot gun," Tala pouted impishly at Bryan. "Why do I have to sit in the back?"

"That's because you like pressing every damn red button," Bryan scowled. "Kai and Ian are gonna be supporting from the back so help them why don't you...?"

Suddenly, they saw a flare rise into the air. Spencer looked from the rearview mirror when he saw a cloud of dust coming up. From there, he saw horses galloping towards them. The blonde groaned in annoyance while pulling a couple of levers.

"Ian, we got bogeys," Spencer pulled a few more latches. "Bryan, do we have enough coolant?"

Bryan nodded.

Levi saw them coming before directing the Legion. "Surround the rig, don't let those bandits close!"

Suddenly a gun shot whizzed over Levi's head. Petra yelped as another one went after her and Oluo blocked one with his sword. Bryan scowled and picked up one of his rifles. He climbed out of the shotgun seat and leapt on top of the rig. He ran on the roof of the car before pointing his rifle.

"I may not be as good as Ian but I think I can shoot from 500 metres," Bryan grinned before letting lose. "Meet my girlfriend, you little shits!"

His gun suddenly exploded, causing the horses to panic. A loud thundering noise echoed across the plain with some of the bandits falling off their horses. Blood splattered on the grass with dust flying in the air from loud thunderous noise. Levi's team had their horses rearing with fear as well until Ian positioned his sniper rifle from the trunk.

"The hell was that? It's so noisy," Gunther yelled from below.

Ian chuckled. "It's Bryan's baby, Boom. Because it makes a lot of boom booms!"

"You gotta be kidding," Gunther watched Bryan break lose. "How many rounds does he have?!"

"Around 50 shots," Ian shrugged nonchalantly before focusing on his targets. "Anyway, you think you can move a wee bit to the right?"

Gunther nodded and began moving. "You need any help?"

Ian shook his head with a wistful smile. "Nah, I'm good."

The moment Ian pulled the trigger, one of the bandits fell. He pulled the trigger again, popping down another bandit. Soon, the group split into two and began hounding the truck. Ian scowled anddtried to shoot them down but they ended up moving away.

"Well fuck," Ian growled until he heard some choke. "Eh?"

When they looked out, Levi had slashed down one bandit. Petra kicked another one off his horse while Oluo yelped while dodging a machete that nearly cut his head off while Eld punched one guy off the horse. Eren watched the Squadron fight off the bandits with amazement. He slowly lifted his hand to his mouth to bite...

"Eren, no," Petra screamed.

Eren stopped when she saw her look in fear. "But...!"

Suddenly, a bandit came from behind Eren and prepared to strangle him. When Eren looked back, he yelped until a knife whizzed past his ear and went through the man's throat. The bandit coughed and fell onto the ground getting stomped on by his own horse. Eren stared in surprise when he saw Kai suddenly sail out of the truck, balance on Eren's horse and jump on the other one. He heard another gurgling and strangled noise when he saw Tala leap over to another horse.

"Tala? Kai," Eren gawked in surprise.

Tala rode up next to Spencer. "How's the car?"

Spencer looked at the metre. "I think the radiator's busted! These bandits are forcing me to acid test the truck! Take 'em out!"

Oluo yelped and dodged another bullet. "_Heichou, _this wasn't in our job description!"

"Our objective is to get the five of them back to the walled city by any means necessary," Levi calmly explained. "Even if it means killing people. Any help is considered valuable to humanity."

Oluo shuddered as Gunther and Eld exchanged glances nervously. Kai rode up next to Petra while Tala rode up next to Tala. Humanity's strongest watched Tala pull out his hand gun and fanned five shots to five different horses, throwing down the bandits and getting them stomped to death. Kai had his knives and threw it at the bandits before pulling out his claymore and decapitating them.

"Brutal," Levi nodded and smirked. "I like that."

Tala grinned. "Then we'll get along just fine."

Spencer honked the horn as the other horses panicked. Bryan continued firing before reloading another full clip. Kai threw his knives at the bandits while Petra had her sword to disable the horses while Eld had kicked a man into the other horses to knock 'em down. Suddenly from behind, they heard a loud thumping. The people looked back and there were 4 titans all running towards them.

"Well fuck this shit," Bryan growled before looking down at Spencer. "We're gonna have to flood it!"

Spencer gawked at it him. "Are you dumb or something?! The rig will be out of fuel and the engine's gonna just konk out on the road!"

Levi glanced at the titans and then glanced at Spencer. "Spencer, do you think you can maintain it on a certain speed?"

Spencer looked back before glancing back at Levi. "Sort of but this thing is a bit low for a boost. Do any of your members know how to drive?"

Oluo suddenly snapped at him. "Get the hell out of the car! I'll drive!"

"Like you even know how!"

"If I can drive a carriage, I can drive this!"

Spencer gawked at Oluo as Levi swat the back of his head. "You idiot, it's not the damn same thing!"

Bryan leapt into the seat. "Never mind, I'll drive! Kai and Tala are gonna need your help in boosting them up into the air!"

Spencer nodded and moved out of the car while Bryan took the driver's seat. Ian peeked out from the back, jumping into the shotgun seat. He began flipping the switches and pulling all sorts of latches. They heard the engine suddenly puff out steam as Ian looked out the window.

"Spence, Tala, Kai," Ian hollered out the window. "You guys got 10 mins before the cooling system fucks itself and the engine just dies!"

Spencer, Kai and, Tala nodded as they brought out their weapons. Spencer drew out two off his claymores while Kai and Tala had one each. Levi pulled himself up to the truck with Petra and the, others. Eren clambered against the truck's side as Tala yanked him up. Eren fell on top of the roof of the car while Spencer put out his swords.

"Time to catapult, boys," Spencer called out as the titans were running towards them. "Go, go!"

Kai and Tala jumped onto the swords as the big blonde boy used both his swords to boost them into the air. The boys flew up with Levi shooting his hooks onto one titan. He flew over with Kai to take down one while Petra was high up in the air with her blades singing with Tala's.

"Do you think we'll make it," Petra asked and warily looked at the rig. "It looks like its about to just stop."

Tala nodded. "As long as the radiator doesn't die, we're good."

Kai dropped back onto the rig as he saw more bandits running alongside them. He quickly pulled out some knives and threw it at them. It went straight through their heads as Kai chuckled. He didn't expect that many bandits in the area but he was just smirking to himself.

"I now pronounce you man and knife," he chuckled dryly.

Another titan crashed down with Levi, Oluo and, Petra taking it down. Eld and Gunther guarded the rig until they finally made it to the capital. The rig huffed and puffed before stopping right in front of the gate. When the other titans chasing them got there, their heads were suddenly blown off when everyone looked up. Above them, they saw multiple cannons mounted on the wall with soldiers pointing their guns at them.

"Who are you?!"

**That's Chapter 3! Please don't forget to review!**


	4. Welcome to the Legion

**Me: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin or Beyblade or any Claymore concept. I only own the plotline.**

**Chapter 4 - Welcome to the Legion**

Erwin quietly sat down on his chair while looking at some documents. He sighed while glancing at some of them. Being commander had its quirks but this was one that he hated: paperwork. Ever since he was small, his father also made him do paperwork thus his hatred for it. He stared at the stacked piles of paper before sighing and grabbing one off to sign it one by one. Most of his days now consisted of paperwork ever since people started giving more priority to Hange's work to finding out about Titans.

"I don't like paperwork," Erwin groaned. "But I'll tolerate it just because it at least allows me to be commander."

Suddenly, the door swung wide open revealing Sys and Mike. The door slammed against the stone wall with Sys and Mike panting, gasping and, heaving. Erwin twitched at the loud banging sound but if it was both of them, slamming the door meant something urgent. Sys was normally in the stables or in the strategy room to help the newbies while Mike was helping in the preparations for the expedition.

"Sys, Mike," Erwin looked up calmly. "What's with all the ruckus?"

"Sir, Levi and his team are back! They brought some weird machine with five boys in it," Sys quickly reported. "They're being cornered by the Garrison!"

Erwin, upon hearing Levi's arrival, pushed himself away from the desk. Hadn't he told Dot Pixis to not bar the gates? He stormed out of his office and headed out in the streets. He walked all the way towards the wall where he saw Kitts Woerman screaming at the top of his lungs. Erwin face-palmed; why did Pixis leave that idiot up there?!

"Who are you," Kitts screamed frantically. "Identify yourselves!"

Tala hollered from below. "We're 4 ½ Russians! And we're perfectly human!"

Bryan scoffed with a roll of his eyes. "Since when?"

"Dumbass, do you mind," Spencer whispered sharply and kicked the lilac boy's knees, nearly knocking him over. "Tala's trying to deal with him."

Kai shrugged. "This guy sounds like he's got the guts of a baby goat."

Levi let out a frustrated groan, calmly hollering to Kitts. "Kitts, it's the Special Operations Squad! We brought back some survivors from the lands behind Wall Maria!"

Kitts snapped. "Lies! That place is full of titans!"

"Yeah just like yer momma," Bryan snapped angrily only to get kicked by Spencer. "Ow! The fuck was that for?!"

"Bryan, not helping," Spencer chidded and shook his head disapprovingly at the lilac haired male.

Bryan pouted impishly before going off to sulk. Spencer sighed while Ian shrugged. Kai noticed all the cannons and the people ready to pull the thread. Ian placed his hand on his sword while Kai followed after. Tala saw his brothers fidgeting and placing their hands on their claymores. He looked up to see Kitts Woerman, twitching.

"Hey, you oughta let us in," Eren snapped. "Otherwise, I'll turn into a titan and make our way in!"

Kitts staggered back at Eren's angry tone, remembering him from the battle of Trost. "It's you! The fake human!"

Levi twitched; how stupid was this guy?! "Eren is...!"

Kitts would hear none of it. "Cannons ready!"

Tala, seeing that the Garrison soldiers were about to open fire, immediately commanded his brothers. "Kai, Bryan, scale that wall and dispatch! Spencer, get Ian there stat!"

Ian yelped as Spencer suddenly grabbed him, ready to throw him like a javelin. "W-wait...!"

Kai and Bryan immediately broke off for the wall. Levi tried to grab them both only to barely manage to grab them. Surging with power, Bryan and Kai burst forward to quickly scale the wall. The Garrison people yelped in terror and prepared to pull the threads only to be knocked down by Kai and Bryan. They fumbled for their rifles only to have Kai and Bryan disable them one by one. Kai drew both knives and blocked their rifles, kicking them down. Bryan grabbed two rifles and swung them like bats, knocking the others down. They worked their way to the middle until Bryan had his rifle and Kai had his knife pointed at Kitts.

"I say bullets are faster," Bryan grinned evilly.

Kai smirked. "Not at this range it won't."

Kitts panicked, looking at the two super soldiers standing before him. The Garrison people stared in fear until they heard a calm applause. They looked up to see Erwin walking up to them with Dot Pixis.

"Not bad," Erwin chuukled dryly and shook his head. "To think I brought Dot Pixis here to sort out the problem."

Dot Pixis shook his head and chuckled. "It seems the boys fixed it themselves."

Suddenly, they heard someone yell. "Incoming!"

They looked up only to see a screaming Ian in the air and landing right in the middle of their discussion. He tumbled around and landed with a loud thump. Everyone looked at the ground when Ian suddenly popped up. He looked around with a small grin.

"So, what's up?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The gates finally opened, people came in and began watching. The rig was brought in with the several horses pulling it. Ian, Spencer and, Bryan walked along with Eren, Gunther, Oluo and, Eld while Tala and Kai strolled with Levi and, Petra. People murmured in amazement at the huge rig that was being brought in. Children found reasons to leave their house and sit on their parents' shoulders to see the huge truck rolling in. But people were more curious about the five young men who stepped in. They didn't look exactly civilized especially with their tattered black hoods and tarnished metal faulds and pauldrons.

"Wow, where did that come from?"

"That thing looks horrifying..."

"We don't need another mouth to feed!"

"We don't need more humans!"

Bryan chuckled wryly, looking at the people watching him. "Well, it seems we got a nice welcoming party."

Spencer shook his head. "Well, they don't seem to be welcoming."

Gunther patted Spencer's shoulder, walking ahead. "Well, it happens a lot."

Ian glanced at Gunther while surveying the whole city. "So, where exactly are we going?"

"We're heading towards Legionnaire Headquarters," Gunther whispered to the young boy. "We're heading straight to the commanding headquarters of the Legion so people don't kick up too much of a fuss."

Bryan chuckled with a shrug, jabbing his finger at Kitts. "It seems to me that they're already kicking a fuss because of that other dickwad."

Gunther chuckled lightly while looking at the people around. Suddenly, he saw kids waving their hands at him. He beamed as the kids ran towards him, pushing past the crowd. The horses stopped with the boys stopping as well to let the kids cross the road. However, the boys were more surprised when the kids ran towards Gunther. One of the kids latched onto his legs and the other one jumped towards him.

"Daddy," the kids beamed and jumped into his arms.

Gunther grinned and ruffled the hair of his two kids. "Carol, Reuben - I'm home!"

Upon seeing that, Bryan observed the crowd around them. A lot of them had nostalgic smiles on their faces. He looked at the walls and the soldiers who were on them. Tala looked down with a small smile of his own; he remembered the days he spent in Kai's mansion back in Russia as they guarded it from all sorts of attacks.

"This is the world we strive to protect," a voice suddenly snapped him out of his thoughts.

Bryan glanced at Eld, raising an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Everyone here has a family. But because of the titans," Eld looked towards another sea of crestfallen expressions. "A lot of people live in fear and believe that their days are numbered. Kids nowadays as young as four become orphans to titan attacks."

Bryan glanced at the wall and nodded. "That explains the city's defense. People are too chicken to go on offense because they believe they're just going to die."

"More or less," Eld chuckled. "For someone who often times has a psychotic rage, you seem pretty calm right now. I thought you were the type to fly off the handle."

Bryan shrugged with a smirk. "That's my secret, Eld."

Eld raised an eyebrow at the grinning lilac haired male.

"I'm always psychotically angry."

Eld chuckled and shook his head. "What about Spencer? Stereotypical gentle giant?"

Bryan scoffed with a snort. "Are you kidding? Spencer's pretty strong - it's just that most people chicken out the moment he punches them once or when they punch him. So, he doesn't really have to do anything."

Eld chuckled at him. He glanced at the blonde boy walking along before looking at the other members of the Legion. He could see many of the new recruits peeking over until several other soldiers stood in front of them. They stopped as Erwin stepped up only to see the Military Police's head commander - Nile Dawk.

"Erwin, what is this," Nile snapped and stared at the rig. "What's that huge thing?!"

Ian piped up. "It's called the Donnern. It's German for Thunder."

Nile peeked past Erwin with a skeptical look, sizing up Ian. "And who is this little pipsqueak?"

Before Erwin could say anything, Ian stepped forward proudly. "Ian Papov, super soldier and tech extraordinaire!"

Nile Dawk stared at him stupidly.

"I was probably a soldier when you were still suckin' on your daddy's titties," Ian sneered with a grin. "You don't even look like you can hold a rifle right."

Furious, Nile pulled out his rifle but Ian was faster when he pulled out a small pistol. In all that one smooth motion, Ian managed to cock up his pistol and prepared to fire while Nile was still in the middle of loading his. Ian narrowed his eyes and pointed the barrel right in between Nile's eyes. From what they've seen, Levi knew that Ian didn't need to look on where to fire that bullet. For someone so small, he was surprised he could fire a sniper rifle. He could do that too but Ian was half his size! Erwin stepped in between them, making sure they didn't fire at one another. Kai and the others prepared to pull out their own weapons until Erwin gestured for them to stop.

"Enough," Erwin calmly said. "Nile, they're survivors of a Titan attack."

"A titan? You mean, titan attacks," Bryan whispered with an annoyed snort.

Eld shushed him. "Shh, let the commander handle this."

"They're obviously traumatized from the recent attack," Erwin added. "These boys had to learn how to survive on their own. And who are we to judge who is not useful or not?"

Bryan rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Spencer groaned at the sob story. "I saw that, Bryan."

"We sound pathetic based on his story."

Tala glanced at Levi. "This is your commander?"

Levi nodded. "One of the best - he was also the man who recruited me a several years ago."

Tala nodded slowly as the military police ran past them. They then began checking the rig as some began to frisk him. He raised his arms in the air and gestured his brothers to do the same. Bryan raised his arms begrudgingly with Spencer silently cooperating. Ian shrugged and dropped his messenger bag on the ground while Kai had gotten himself frisked.

"What's this," one of the people frisking Kai pulled out of one of his knives. "I've never seen a knife like this before."

"It's about to be the last thing you'll see if you don't put it back," Kai coldly hummed and enunciated the last set of words, growling from being frisked. "So – put. That. back."

The soldier shivered and fumbled to put the knives back to where he got it. Seeing the cold look in Kai's eyes nearly made him piss his pants. He scampered away as the other soldier looked upon Bryan who gave him this beady blank stare. He didn't bother moving but the soldier trembled and backed away. Seeing that he backed away, Bryan gave him a psychotic grin which made the man yelp and run. Spencer let the soldier frisk him without any problems while Ian had one of the soldiers going through his jumper.

"Geez, you're taking years," Ian rolled his eyes. "My jumper ain't hiding anything anyway!"

Erwin sighed and looked at Nile. "Can we go now?"

Nile looked at the boys until one of the other soldiers slung his arm around Tala.

"Well this one's pretty. You sure this one's a boy," he sniggered.

The Blitzkrieg Boys knew of Tala constant misunderstanding that he was more female looking than male. His complexion made girls jealous, he had a waist that girls would kill for and he had topped it off with his naturally bright red hair and ice blue eyes. Ian remembered before they became mercenaries, they tried taking normal jobs. Ian went to school, Spencer became part of an oil company specifically the chemical engineering part, Bryan became a bartender and bouncer, Kai had the Hiwatari Industries to run but also began his masters in Psychology: Criminology while Tala because of his looks became a model.

"Yeah, pretty sure Tala is 100% male," Spencer nodded.

The soldier grinned and grabbed Tala by the shoulders. "Ya sure? It feels like...!"

The moment Tala felt his grip, something flashed through his eyes. He remembered the guard who had tied him to a chair before as a child. He remembered how the man just stripped him naked and began touching him everywhere. He shivered suddenly and the moment the man tried to grab him, his eyes flashed bright icy blue. He quickly turned to grab the man, twisting his arm. The soldier screamed in pain as Kai and Bryan moved him to peel off Tala. Bryan split the two while Kai grabbed both of Tala's hands.

"Tala, it's okay. We're not there," Kai began reassuring him.

"It's him. It's him," Tala began to tremble violently. "It's him...!"

The soldier staggered back and snapped at Bryan. "Hey what gives?!"

Levi glanced at Spencer. "Spencer, what...?!"

Spencer shook his head. "Tala doesn't normally break like that unless...!"

"Unless what," Eren glanced worriedly at Spencer.

Kai glanced back at the soldier when he saw a familiar brand with a symbol on the man's neck. It was a symbol of a hexagon with a black lightning bolt crossed out with a pistol and sword. It was then that the boys recognized the symbol. Bryan's gray eyes narrowed into deadly slits and his fangs suddenly started coming out and his eyes glowing silver. Spencer gawked and Ian staggered back while shaking his head. Suddenly, Levi felt a sudden surge of power but not like Eren's when a lightning bolt shoots from the sky. A murderous intent started dripping off from Bryan's sides.

"Biovolt," Bryan growled.

The soldier shivered in fear and staggered back. Bryan, with a thundering roar, launched himself at the soldier. A howling wind nearly knocked people off their feet as Bryan closed the gap between him and the soldier. The soldier shrieked as Bryan zoomed towards him and tackled him down. The soldier yelped and fell to the ground as Bryan's fist connected with his jaw, hearing a loud _crack. _All the other military police staggered back and pointed their rifles at him. Erwin immediately stood in between them to prevent them from riddling Bryan with holes.

"Enough," Erwin commanded and turned to Bryan. "Biovolt...?"

Bryan hissed with a berserker-glint in his eyes. Tala rushed over to Bryan, dropping his hand onto his shoulder. The lilac haired male growled and snarled at him until he saw the pleading look in Tala's eyes. Seeing Tala plead, Bryan began calming down and his breathing began to smoothen out. The soldier had his hands up to shield his face, shivering.

"What's a soldier like you doing here," Bryan sneered and grabbed the man's collar.

The soldier shivered and shook his head. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

Erwin stood in between them. "That's enough. Harassing him won't do you any good."

Bryan growled and slammed the man roughly onto the ground before stalking off. Nile Dawk looked at the boys and Erwin shrugged. Levi groaned into his palms and mussed his hair. Gunther and Eld got ready to spring into action if it pushed any further but Bryan simmered down although he still glared daggers into the soldier. Tala still had a terrified look on his face as he gripped and dug his nails into Kai's arm tightly.

"They were traumatized, Nile," Erwin coaxed the Military Police commander. "Which is why we brought them back to civilization."

Nile trembled and looked at the horrified soldier before stepping aside. Erwin saw the glare in his eyes before smiling, nodding as he beckoned the rest of the team to follow him. He strode past the commander and mumbled "thank you", leading the rest of the team into the Legion's Headquarters.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I'm very sorry for the sudden frisking," Erwin walked over to the chair to take a seat, clasping his hands together. "If Kitts didn't make such a big fuss then, you guys would have gotten in no problem."

After the whole hullabaloo, the team had followed him all the way to the mess hall. Erwin wanted to sneak them in to make it more discreet but Kitts' freaking out made it worse for them. But then again, he thought. It could prove to be useful for them as well. Because they would have a sharp eye more on the boys, he could mobilize the other units without any problems.

"So you must be the black hoods that the Garrison spotted," Erwin started. "Names?"

Levi introduced them one by one. "Tala Valkov, captain. Spencer Petrov's the big blonde, Ian Papov's the purple haired pipsqueak, Bryan Kuznetsov's lilac haired with a ponytail and Kai Hiwatari has two toned hair with shark fins on his face."

Erwin nodded. "I see."

Tala nodded. "Yeah. We went to the wall sometimes because titan bones are good raw materials."

Erwin raised an eyebrow. "Raw materials? For?"

Spencer drew out his claymores, revealing his swords. "The swords are made from their bones and two rare metals that we found here - vibranium and orihalcum."

"They're the hardest metals ever found here," Spencer explained while handing the sword to Erwin. "They easily cut through the titans without blunting too badly. The blade isn't perfect though. It blunts every 5 titans for me. Kai and Tala has the highest record of blunting every 8."

Erwin examined the sword, hearing a low hum as he swung it with two hands. "How did you boys slay the titans? By assists I pressume?"

Bryan nodded. "More or less. And the trees gave us footholds."

"Trees?"

"The forest with the retardedly huge trees."

"Oh, that place. It explains then."

Erwin looked at the mercenaries in front of him. "I assume that Levi has informed you of our plan?"

Tala nodded and glanced at his brothers who simply grunted in agreement. "Yes and I am here to personally give the request that it is best you don't split us apart."

Erwin watched him warily. "And why is that?"

"You saw how Bryan lashed out at that soldier. At that state of rage, nobody can stop him."

Erwin hummed in agreement, remembering how fast Bryan just snapped and tackled the man to the ground. "I see. However, I would like to ask: where are you from?"

Spencer explained. "We're from Russia and we're the mercenary team known as the Blitzkrieg Boys. We're here to track down a weapons dealer named Travis Brake. Levi said we might be able to find him here. He did have a good point; most weapons dealers would go to a populated place in order to cloak their presence."

"Which then leads you to help us kill the titans," Erwin finished. "Am I right?"

Kai nodded. "So Tala and the rest of us agreed."

Erwin nodded before passing them some files. "You will be training under Keith Shardis for the next one week. However, that can be shortened depending on your performance. After that, you will be joining the Scouting Legion on our Expedition to claim the lands beyond Wall Rose."

Ian whispered to Bryan. "Didn't we just come from there?"

Bryan nodded stiffly. "Yeah... But I don't think it's just to claim otherwise they would have just gone without us."

"With that," Erwin declared with a smirk, looking on the Blitzkrieg Boys. "Welcome to the Legion, gentlemen."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Here's Chapter 4! Please review!**


	5. Training

**Me: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin or Beyblade or any Claymore concept. I only own the plotline.**

**Chapter 5 - Training**

"Ugh, really," Tala groaned and hung the uniform in front of his face. "We're wearing this...?"

They were inside the locker room where they shared lockers with the other soldiers. They had their own lockers and they saw their thibgs stacked inside. They found a brown jacket with a shield insignia on the back with the 3D Manuever Gear sitting inside. They strapped on the belts to help hold their 3D Manuever Gear before tjrowing on the jacket.

Bryan twitched when he felt the white shirt cling onto his chest and abdominals. "You gotta be kidding. Who can move in stuff like this?"

Kai raised an eyebrow and pointed out. "You do realize that we used to wear black latex-leather body suits right?"

Spencer gawked at the uniforms for a moment before pointing out. "They had practicality. These ones don't."

"Well they make me look thinner," Ian grinned wistfully. "So, we ready?"

The five boys stepped outside the room to see the traibing ground. They saw targets and several fake titans. In front of them, they saw a bald man standing before them. Many members of the Legion gathered around while Erwin stood at the ledge. Some of them looked uneasy, especially the new recruits. The senior members looked at them with a sceptical look and some even with a curious look because they have never seen people like them before. Levi stood next to him and glanced at Erwin.

"You sure this is necessary," Levi raised an eyebrow.

Erwin replied. "This will get the team to trust them and also to know who they're working with. Besides, you said these boys don't even use 3D Manuever Gear. We might as well get them accustomed to it."

Levi shook his head and watched them line up in front of Keith Shardis. "I don't know. I think having them use 3D Manuever Gear might... Well..."

"Hinder them?"

"Yes."

Erwin glanced at the boys, remarking offhandedly. "If these boys are super soldiers like you say they are then, they will get accustomed to it."

Levi stood there and refused to reply. Using 3D Manuever Gear was a whole new thing especially since it wasn't just 4 directions anymore. It was multiple directions and even in different angles. He watched them stand at attention as Keith began the breaking process.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Keith looked into their eyes, he had realized that they weren't just ordinary recruits. They stared at him coldly and not even budging from their spot. Their breathing was faint and they remained completely mute. He looked up at Erwin; what was the man planning? These boys didn't look like they needed training. Then again, he glanced at the 3D Manuever Gear lying on the side and then at them.

"From what I heard," Keith began and paced around."You all are supposed to be some sort of Super Soldiers."

The boys remained silent as Keith chuckled. They knew how to act like they were soldiers, that was for sure.

"Frankly to me, that's a whole load of bullshit," Keith added. "So we're gonna start your training, boys."

He whistled and began calling the graduates of last years batch. Tala rolled his eyes to see who was being called. There were 5 of them, one he had distinctly recognized as Eren. Another one was a girl with a red scarf, the next one had tanned hair, one was a big blonde boy like Spencer and, the last one was a small boy with a shaved head.

"We'll be testing hand to hand combat," Keith chuckled with a dark sneer. "Your job is to disable. Not kill - restrain. You are not to draw blood from them and you cannot break their bones..."

_Restraint is far harder than simply pummeling._

"But you are to prevent them from hitting you," Keith explained. "Is that clear?"

The boys nodded wordlessly.

"Springer," Keith looked over his notes. "Papov, you're up!"

Connie stepped up to fight Ian who then began swinging himself around. He began dancing around much to Connie's disbelief. The shaved boy blinked several times in disbelief and got ready to fight.

"You gotta be kidding," Connie shook his head. "This guy's as small as a midget!"

Ian scowled and he started even swinging himself even faster. "Yeah, probably the size of your dick too after I kick your ass!"

"The hell do you think you're doing," Connie snapped before drawing his fist back. "I'm going to hit you...!"

Much to everybody's surprise, Connie missed. Ian easily swung past him and wrapped his legs around his neck. Connie yelped and staggered back as Ian slapped his palms over Connie's eyes. Keith gawked at Connie who was trying to pry Ian off until the boy twisted his body again and kicked him in the base of his neck from the back. Connie stumbled forward as Ian landed inaudibly on the ground.

"What the hell? Do you even have bones," Connie stared in disbelief as he charged towards him with a battle cry.

Ian, standing there for a moment, suddenly fell to a 180 split and punched Connie straight into the nuts. Connie froze and groaned, teetering over before crashing to the ground with a loud thud. Ian stood over a groaning Connie and grinned.

"Sucker," he stuck his tongue out childishly and walked off to leave Connie on the ground.

Keith, still gawking in disbelief, shook his head and snapped. "Kirstein, Kuznetsov!"

Jean stepped up to the plate with Bryan staring him down. Jean drew back his fist and Bryan smirked at the sight of the telegraph. He caught Jean's fist and then punched him with a right hook. He punched him again with another right hook before slamming his fist into his jaw for an uppercut. Jean staggered back as Bryan weaved towards him and boxed him again with a left hook.

"Good God," Keith gawked and wrote down notes. "Where did these boys come from...?"

Jean staggered back and spat out dirt, glaring at Bryan. "You...!"

Bryan sniggered before grabbing him into a headlock and slammed his knee into his stomach. Jean gasped and choked while Bryan shoved him to the ground. Jean hissed and tried to punch him again only to be blocked at every time. Bryan then punched him in the nose before swinging his elbow to slam into Jean's jaw.

"Wow, he's taking a beating," Connie winced at the blows.

"I think he's even going easy," Eren gawked in admonishment.

Oluo, standing on the sidelines and watching Bryan easily weave past Jean, remembered how he used to fight. Most of the soldiers barely knew how to fight save for the basic movements. He remembered how he used to be known for his right hooks. Soon, Jean managed to plant a blow on Bryan's right cheek. Bryan twitched slightly and slowly turned to face a trembling Jean before getting ready to strike him. Jean charged towards him while Bryan ducked and punched Jean in the stomach, causing him to double over. As Jean lay down on the ground, Bryan stomped on his back and smirked.

"Nice show, kid," Bryan scoffed and kicked him to turn him on his back, walking away after. "You're lucky I was told to restrain."

Jean clambered on his feet and growled. "Why you...!"

Keith snapped and turned to Reiner and Spencer. "Enough! Braun, Petrov!"

Spencer and Reiner stepped up to the plate with both of them staring each other down. Spencer cracked his neck and stretched out his arms. He watched Reiner carefully as the other big blonde prepared to deck Spencer.

"Wooo, battle of the Blondes," Ian snickered.

Bryan chuckled, smug. "I can take 'em."

"You wanna try denting Spencer?"

"I've done it. Once."

"Yeah which resulted into you breaking your hand."

Bryan pouted and sulked on the side while watching Spencer and Reiner duke it out. Reiner watched him carefully before getting ready to attack. Reiner sprinted off to whack Spencer took the punch to the stomach. Spencer slightly winced but Reiner was twitching with his sore knuckles. Spencer looked at everybody and shrugged.

"What? That's what usually ha," before he could finish, Spencer got cut off as Reiner slammed him with his whole body.

Spencer tumbled back and crashed on the ground. He kicked off the ground to recover and got back on his feet as Reiner charged at him again. Spencer waited for him to get close before sidestepping to trip him. Reiner fell and hit the ground but not before yanking Spencer's jacket to drag him down. The Russian blonde fell while rolling away to kick Reiner in the stomach. Reiner stood up as he suddenly started getting waves of images in his mind. He saw movements, combat movements before applying them on Spencer. Spencer stepped back as Reiner tried to punch him only to push the attack away. He ducked and kicked Spencer who caught his foot to flip him around.

"This guy's a warrior," Spencer thought to himself. "What's someone like him doing as a dog of the military?"

Reiner's punches started nearly connecting as Spencer started brushing them away. He redirected his attacks and grabbed both of Reiner's arms to give him a thundering headbutt. Reiner fell to the ground with a red big welt on his forehead while Spencer twitched slightly. He stretched his sore shoulders and extended his hand to Reiner.

"Good fight," Spencer smiled.

Reiner chuckled and took his hand as Spencer pulled him up to his feet. Reiner patted him on the shoulder.

"You hit like a truck," Reiner coughed after wincing from the blow to the stomach. "I had anyone hit me that hard except Annie."

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "Annie?"

"One of the other recruits. She entered Military Police."

"Ah."

Keith nodded and saw the craters and cracks on the wall. He knew Reiner was strong but he didn't know he was that strong! He fought differently as well compared to how he used to. He frowned; when did he learn how to fight like that? Spencer however seemed perfectly okay despite being slammed on the wall.

"Next, Valkov! Ackerman," he snapped.

Tala shook his head when he saw the girl getting ready to fight him. "Uh-uh."

Keith glared and stormed towards Tala, snapping. "Whaddya mean "uh-uh"?"

Tala chuckled sheepishly and waved his hand. "Ah... Well, I don't hit girls."

Keith squinted at Tala with a deadly glare. "What?"

"I don't hit girls. Are you deaf or something," Tala repeated with irritation lacing his voice but then cheerfully pointed at the two toned haired male. "But Kai does!"

Kai rolled his eyes at Tala, twitching. "I'm not a wife beater."

"Well, when our opponents were girls - you smashed them anyway!"

"Tala, they had a bloody MK47 aimed in my face! I had to do something!"

Keith grabbed both their heads and whacked them together, eliciting 'ow' from both boys. "Enough! Hiwatari, you're fighting Ackerman!"

The moment he said Ackerman, people began murmuring and had "ooh's" and "ahh's". Kai and Mikasa stepped to the plate when they looked at each other. Mikasa kept a calm and stoic expression and got ready to fight. Kai's white scarf fluttered behind him while Mikasa's red one floated a bit before falling. There was an intense silence as Kai bowed and Mikasa got into combat stance. He changed to a defensive combat stance as Mikasa and he began throwing fists at one another. Kai ducked and punched her elbow. She winced and stepped back. Kai stepped back as well and when Mikasa tried to punch him, her arm suddenly just flopped down.

"Huh," Mikasa stared in surprise.

Jean gawked. "What the fuck just happened? She was punching just fine!"

Kai didn't move as she tried to punch him with her left fist. Kai ducked and hit her ribs but she didn't even feel the pain. It felt small but soon found her shoulders and arms completely limp. She looked up at Kai who had been watching her moves the whole time.

Petra gawked. "What did Kai just do?"

"Nerve Striking," Tala explained. "Kai's known for restraint and non-bloody combat. He does that so that his opponent doesn't fight back and he can just go on his merry way."

Petra glanced at Tala. "No kidding."

"Yeah," Tala smiled. "It's because of him that we didn't have to kill too many people and waste bullets."

"He taught you guys?"

"He did but we were too lazy to memorize all the nerves. Only Kai has the memory for that kind of shit. We just know three places: throat, stomach and, balls."

Eld glanced to the side to see Spencer examining his bruises. "Reiner dented you?"

"Nah," Spencer shook his head with a chuckle. "He popped a couple of blood vessels but nothing's broken."

"That's good. But how come Eren ended up rebounding?"

"This guy's made of sterner stuff. He's a warrior not a seasoned soldier."

On the other hand, the recent recruits couldn't help but gape at Kai and Mikasa. The black haired girl, seeing that her arms were useless, tried to kick him. Kai dodged and pushed her kicking leg away. He then jumped and swung his leg around and slammed his leg on her shoulder to send her down. Mikasa crashed to the ground when she pulled off her scarf to wrap it around her hand. Kai did the same with his and threw his scarf forward, wrapping it around her waist. He yanked it and pulled her towards him. When she got close, Kai poked her forehead with a smirk.

"Gotcha," Kai chuckled.

Shardis nodded and turned to Tala. "Yeager, Valkov!"

Tala nodded and Eren stepped up.

"Don't worry, Eren. I'm not as packed as Spencer," Tala reassured cheerfully.

Eren got into fighting position. "Don't underestimate me!"

Soon, Eren rushed in to punch him. Tala dropped his cheerful façade and quickly got into fighting stance. He caught Eren's punch and yanked hin forward by his wrist. Eren stumbled forward and Tala slammed his knee into Eren's gut. Eren coughed out blood and gasped as Mikasa looked upon in horror.

"Eren," Mikasa panicked only to find her arms moving again.

Armin saw the murderous glint in Mikasa's eyes. "M-Mikasa...!"

Mikasa lunged and roared at Tala, kicking him. Tala tumbled over as Mikasa dropped down in a squat before pouncing on him again. Tala yelped and ran as she tried to stomp him into the ground, sprinting off after him.

"Ackerman," Keith snapped until a blur rushed past him.

Mikasa's fist was drawn back to punch him but Kai suddenly interfered and caught her fist. He popped a few more points and had her drop limply. Mikasa gasped and fell, glaring daggers. Jean growled and lunged after him.

"Why you," Jean roared with his fist drawn back. "You worthless bastards-!"

The moment he said that, the air around him suddenly began to freeze. Tala and Kai slowly turned and stood back to back with one another. The moment their glares centered on him, Jean suddenly felt a heavy tension drop onto his shoulders. Jean staggered when he saw their dark analytic stare as Ian whistled. Bryan clucked his tongue and Spencer shook his head. Eld glanced at Spencer, swallowing nervously.

"Do I want to know what Ackerman and Kirstein just woke up," Eld asked.

Spencer growled and jumped to his feet, running towards the two boys. "Shit! The command system is still there…!"

Bryan growled and leapt towards them. "Fuck. Everyone knows not to tick off these two...!"

Ian shook his head and ran after them. "Kai, Tala...!"

Eren swallowed nervously as a thick air swirled around them. "H-hey, Tala... Kai... M-Mikasa didn't mean it... You can beat the shit out of horse-face though..."

Kai and Tala didn't say anything and their breathing seemed to synchronize. Their eyes squinted and Tala growled. The Legion watched them in horror and Erwin watched on with amusement. He expected veteran mercenaries but it appeared that they were more than that. They were weapons... Weapons of mass destruction.

"Commander," a cheery voice called.

Erwin turned around to see Hange cheerfully walking towards him. "Hange?"

Hange grinned and tilted her glasses up. "So what do we got?"

The moment she looked down, she saw Kai and Tala standing back to back with each other. She could feel the air thicken as she stared in amazement, gawking. She could feel her blood curdling with fear. But at the same time, she could feel her excitement firing through her nerves.

"Whooaaa, synchronized fighters," Hange gleefully clapped her hands. "This should be fun to watch!"

Jean swallowed hard as Ian grabbed Jean out of the way. The moment Ian dragged him away; Kai and Tala sprinted after the two boys with a strong shockwave echoing behind them. The small purple haired boy yelped as he stood in front of Jean.

"Spence, Bry," he wailed. "They're on 30! They're on 30!"

"Target acquired," Tala responded robotically.

"Command acknowledged: hostility recognized," Kai sped up and flanked Jean.

Jean gawked and saw Tala and Kai corner him, going right behind Ian. "What the-?!"

In that moment, Bryan and Spencer leapt into the fray. The moment Kai and Tala prepared to destroy him, Spencer locked his arms around Tala and Bryan tackled Kai to pin him to the ground. Tala kicked and struggled with his eyes becoming bright ice blue, howling like a wolf. Kai turned to his head and kicked Bryan in the stomach and zoomed towards Spencer. Tala howled and screamed to the top of his lungs as Spencer tried to pin him down while Bryan grabbed Kai and held him down.

"Make Tala stop, Spence," Bryan shouted and winced at Kai's power blasting at him. "Fuck!"

Spencer punched Tala in the stomach, suddenly making him cough and fall over. As Tala passed out, Kai suddenly stopped and began breathing heavily. He winced and struggled as he keeled on the ground. Bryan realized the backlash and grabbed Kai's shoulders.

"Fight it," Bryan told him, holding him down firmly. "Fight it...!"

Kai gasped and heaved for air before falling to the ground. The Legionnaires stared in fear while Kai gripped the stone floors and Jean felt the shockwaves. Petra gasped when she saw Kai suddenly growing fangs and having blood red eyes. However, Bryan and Spencer's yelling slowly began to pull Kai back as the energy died down. Kai weakly looked up as his vision blurred and everythinf began spinning.

It was then that all he could remember then was a black screen.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**That's Chapter 5! Please review!**


	6. Balance

**Me: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin or Beyblade or any Claymore concept. I only own the plotline.**

**Chapter 6 - Balance**

_Ugh, where am I...?_

Kai opened his eyes and stared straight at the dark ceiling. He looked to the side as he found Tala lying down on the bed with handcuffs and belt straps to hold him down on the gurney. The two toned slate haired male sat up to find both his hands weren't cuffed. But if he remembered right, he was the last one to pass out. Suddenly, he heard the door creak open when he found a woman with glasses walking in.

"Saa~, good morning Kai-kun," Hange beamed and sat in front of him. "How are you feeling?"

Kai couldn't help but be honest. "I feel like Spencer tackled me into 3 walls."

He could say that because he had experience. Spencer had gone on a rampage before he had become the stereotypical gentle giant. He remembered how he broke walls with simply running into them. Boris wanted something "unstoppable and virtually indestructible". Thus, Spencer was selected for it. They messed around with his skeleton and made him the thing he was today: vibranium and adamantium skeletoned with enhanced healing ability.

Hange smiled. "Ah, you mean your big blonde friend?"

Kai nodded wordlessly.

Hange nodded and glanced at the bed. "Are you comfortable? Levi told me that your place in the jungle was a self- sustaining city with state of the art primitive technology."

Kai nodded before glancing at the shackles and bonds strapped onto Tala's wrists and ankles.

"Oh don't worry," Hange waved her hand dismissively. "Tala will be fine. We just put those there in case he goes berserk."

Kai nodded. "Bryan, Spencer and, Ian?"

"They're with Erwin. Not sure what he wants."

/\/\/\/\/\

Erwin stood in front of Spencer, Bryan and, Ian. He was in his office and after that violent display, he wasn't sure what exactly they were. Tala suddenly roared and attacked Jean and managed to control Kai. They didn't even say anything!

"So," Erwin clasped his hand and leaned forward. "What exactly are you?"

"We're mercenaries," Bryan explained and folded his arms. "We're here hunting Travis Brake."

"I know but that doesn't answer my question," Erwin replied coolly. "Based on Shardis' data collection, you were holding back."

Ian wrinkled up his nose. "We didn't want to hurt the kids."

"You are roughly their age," Erwin pointed out again before staring them down. "What exactly are you?"

Seeing that he wasn't going to give up, Spencer sighed deeply and stood in front of Bryan and Ian. The two boys stepped back as the blonde stared him down with his bright blue eyes. Erwin stood up to meet Spencer's gaze.

"We were soldiers of an organization," Spencer said, carefully choosing his words. "They made us into an elite force that was meant to be anti-personnel and anti-calvary. We were the elite team that can blow up an entire building without people knowing how it happened."

Erwin nodded. "After that, you became mercenaries?"

"A little rebellion and arrest made us mercenaries. The organization got arrested, not us."

Erwin looked away from Spencer to pace around the room. He looked at Spencer for a moment, trying to figure out what the blonde wasn't telling him. But then again, what would weaseling information out of Spencer do for him? He sighed and moved towards his chair, taking a seat.

"What exactly are Tala and Kai," Erwin asked. "You boys seemed to panic when he and Kai lost their cool."

Bryan snapped moodily. "That's none of your concern!"

Spencer shook his head and gestured Bryan to keep quiet. "Tala and Kai are a bit special... They were the organization's most prized soldiers. Tala was initially a weakling but they turned him into some anti-army weapon and Kai was supposed to be his safety lock."

Erwin nodded. "That explains why Kai and Tala can synchronize."

"More or less."

"But what happened to Kai," Erwin raised an eyebrow and went over some accounts. "According to Petra, she saw Kai grow fangs and have blood red eyes."

Ian explained. "It was a backlash. Because Tala put too much power, Kai had to absorbsome of it to prevent him from going bonkers. So, Kai started containing it inside his body to prevent Tala from going berserk and to prevent a huge explosions."

Erwin nodded. "That will be all then. Your balance training commenced at 530 hours."

Spencer, Bryan and, Ian saluted before turning around and walking out in unison. "Yes sir."

**/\/\/\/\/\**

After they left the room, Erwin stood up and headed towards the dungeons. He knew that he had Kai and Tala placed down there. With new information, he wondered if Tala's and Kai's roles could reverse. He walked down the dark hallway and found Hange talking to Kai. Tala lay still with his calm breathing while Kai was already sitting up.

"Sorry but we had to take the necessary precautions," he heard Hange say. "We didn't want Tala-kun pouncing on us and killing us."

Kai shook his head. "Tala won't as long as I'm around."

Hange nodded and admitted. "You boys didn't appear to be the mentally unstable kind. You boys looked fine."

"Like how the old adage goes, never judge a book by its cover."

Erwin walked towards them until he heard Kai say.

"So the we're graced by the presence of the commander," Kai rolled his eyes with a sarcastic snort. "What an honour."

He hid his amazement; Kai detected him from a few metres away around a blind corner. He strode along and then turned to reveal the two toned haired boy. Kai had no restraints; based on what Spencer said, there was no need for it. Kai managed to contain all the power within himself before exploded. Erwin chuckled and folded his arms, standing in front of the cage bars.

"I see you have authority problems," he commented dryly.

Kai scoffed with a glower. "Sorry for having no faith after the other one tried to blast us with a cannon."

Erwin nodded with a snicker. "I understand. Even I don't know how he became one of Pixis' lieutenants."

"So you're here to confirm what Ian explained to you," Kai stared deeply into his eyes, watching his every movement. "Me as the safety lock and Tala as an anti-army weapon?"

Erwin snapped his head up and stared in disbelief. How did he know that?

"Kai-kun's such a fascinating thing isn't he," Hange beamed and looked at him fondly. "He said that each of them were trained with a specific set of skills along with the general military training! Tala, Spencer, Bryan and, Ian must have their own set too!"

Erwin nodded. "Indeed," - he cast a glance towards an unconscious Tala. "I'm assuming Tala was made to take armies out with the sheer momentum of his rage and power."

"Not just armies. Fortresses," Kai added. "Island-based operations... Anything grand scale."

Erwin nodded until he heard a groan. He snapped his head towards Tala who tried to sit up only to find himself bound. Tala struggled and kicked only to hear clinking, looking to his wrist where he found metal shackles. He gasped and began kicking roughly trying to shake off the shackles.

"Kai, Spence," Tala panicked.

Hange immediately rushed to his side. "Tala, shh - it's okay..."

"Let me out! Let me out," Tala yelped.

Kai glanced at the locks and the belts. At that same moment, Kai saw something flash before him. The structure of the lock appeared before him. He climbed off the bed and pulled out a ballpen. He unsheathed it to reveal a knife and began picking it, only to let the shackles fall. Erwin and Hange gawked as Kai stood up.

"Quit your whining, Tala," Kai coldly hummed and stalked off. "You could have ripped those chains and you know it."

Tala pouted like a small child, teasing and hugging his left arm. "But I always know that my assassin will save me~."

Kai rolled his eyes with a scoff. "Frankly?"

"You'd leave me to rot?"

Kai smirked as the two boys chuckled at one another. Hange and Erwin exchanged glances with one another. Tala slipped off the gurney and sat on the floor next to Kai. Erwin watched the two brothers before folding his arms.

"You two boys have balance training tomorrow that will commence at 530 hours," Erwin declared. "I expect better control over your tempers."

Kai scowled. "Tell that to Kirstein and Ackerrman."

Tala slapped Kai's shoulder and chidded. "Kai, be nice."

"Hn."

Tala nodded. "Yes sir. We'll be there tomorrow sir."

/\/\/\/\/\

When Erwin stepped out, he headed towards his office. He now could see why they were able to survive. They weren't just soldiers; they were genetically engineered to be super soldiers! He walked to his office only to be folkowed next to by Levi.

"You didn't just find soldiers out there," Erwin remarked.

"From what I saw, no kidding," Levi said. "Is there a problem?"

Erwin stopped and turned to Levi with a dark stare. "Should we lose control over them, they'll tear the city to pieces."

"Which is why we should trust in their capacity," Levi shot back.

Erwin stopped to look at Levi who glared.

"You always had a problem in trusting your subordinates," Levi calmly folded his arms. "This is also probably why Pixis was made Garisson Commander instead of you."

Erwin chuckled and shook his head, patting Levi's shoulder. "Always the critic, Levi."

"I have to be," Levi rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Someone has to make sure your head isn't too big."

Erwin chuckled and led Levi to his office. "With them, I suppose catching the person who did it will be easier."

Levi raised an eyebrow. "Easier...?"

"The person maybe part of the batch that recently graduated," Erwin stated while looking over the report. "The five boys are clearly not from here so it rules them out. However, if they are trained for small scale investigations..."

Levi realized he was working at, narrowing his gaze. "You're using them as spies."

Erwin shrugged nonchalantly. "You have any other method?"

Levi shook his head and remained silent. "None sir."

Erwin nodded as he waved his hand at Levi. "Dismissed. Be present at 530 hours tomorrow for the 3D Manuever Gear training. You might need to teach these boys how to use it."

/\/\/\/\/\

"Form," Shardis commanded.

At 530 sharp, the five boys were already outside fully dressed. Ian looked at the swing-like device in front of him. He looked at the buckles on his belts and then at the hooks. He stared at it for a few moments until Keith's booming voice snapped him out of his gaze.

"Since you boys clearly know fist to fist combat," Keith paced around, watching their movement. "You will now move on to the 3D Manuever Gear training. The key to this is balance and full body control."

The boys were then led to one apparatus each.

"You will be spotted and one way to tell if you can't do it," Keith chuckled dryly. "Is if you flip over and land on your head."

It was then one of the senior members piped up. "S-sir?"

Shardis growled. "What?"

The senior member shivered and pointed at Spencer. "The device c-can't lift him..."

Keith growled and stormed towards them. "What are you talking about?! That thing should be able to carry 200 pounds!"

Spencer chuckled sheepishly while scratching the back of his neck. "I'm 225..."

Keith glared at Spencer. "You eating too much soldier?!"

Spencer shook his head. "No, it's not that-!"

Keith puffed up his chest and began trying to push him only to realize that Spencer didn't budge. "Then what is it, soldier?!"

"His skeleton is made of adamantium-vibranium alloy," Ian suddenly said. "Not only that, his body has always been packed with muscles. Without all that muscle, Spence would only been 40 pounds if you left him with skin and fat. His bones even before the enhancement already made him overweight because they were just thay heavy. For his height, he's actually pretty normal."

Keith glared and stalked towards Ian, staring down at him. "You think I'm stupid, soldier?"

Ian shrugged. "Probably if you need me to speak English."

"What was that?! Who do you think you are?!"

"A whole lot better than your hairdresser I bet!"

Keith grabbed Ian by the neckline of his shirt, nearly prompting Tala and the others to spring into action. However, they stopped midway when they saw multiple soldiers pointing their rifles at them and got ready to blow their brains out. Tala watched them and slowly backed away. Ian continued to stare at Keith until the man threw Ian to the ground. The small boy landed on his feet and staggered around a bit until he was then being strapped to the huge contraption. The other people handling Spencer however scratched their heads on how they were even going to lift him.

"P is equal to F/A," Ian said. "In which pressure is much less when there is more area space. All you got to do is make it slightly narrower and maybe thicken the wire cords a bit by around 5 cm and you should be good to go."

The people exchanged glances at one another while looking at the materials. Hange watched Ian figure out the mechanism. She began to beam with pride, amazed how he began to explain it to them mathematically. She glanced at Levi who shrugged.

"According to Spencer, he's a double major graduate of mechanics and computer engineering," Levi glanced back at Ian and admitted softly. "To be honest, even I have no idea what it is."

Hange glanced back at Ian. "Well whatever it is, he's pretty smart. Can I have him?"

Levi raised an eyebrow. "You were never the type to take a squad member just like that. Heck, you don't even have a permanent squad."

"Well, this one seems smarter than the others. Maybe he could figure out titans more than I ever can and will."

Levi nodded and glanced at the boys being hoisted up. "Well Kai seems to be doing fine."

Being hoisted up, Kai let his body dangle and bounced only because the strings were still moving. Tala grinned and giggled childishly before swinging himself around. Spencer's weight made it impossible for the machine to turn him upside down. Bryan wobbled around until he suddenly turned upside down. Keith stalked towards him with a sneer.

"Not so tough now are you," he jeered.

Bryan snarled with a smirk."Fuck off, I'm just getting warmed up!"

Crunching upwards, Bryan kicked downward to move himself up. The device began to wobble as his eyes glanced at his equipment. Rust, he growled inwardly. He tried to maintain his balance only to be flipped over again after 10 seconds. Keith stared at him for a moment before looking at Bryan's equipment.

"Who the fucking hell gave him Yeager's former equipment," he thundered. "No wonder this moron is flipping around! Someone lend him a new brace!"

Bryan groaned as he was helped down. "Really? Hand me downs?"

He was then tossed another brace which he fitted onto himself after. He then was lifted again until he found himself wobbling. He stuck out his arms to prevent himself from turning upside down. After awhile, he stopped moving and grinned. Keith nodded and began pacing.

"Good," he walked past them and mocked. "Let's see how long you all can sit there!"

/\/\/\/\/\

Day turned into night as the boys were left hanging there. Eren looked out the mess hall window to see that the boys hadn't budged. Was Ian sleeping? He looked like he was. Tala was contentedly humming to himself while Kai had already closed his eyes. These guys went through the training as if they were nothing! Who trained them before anyway?

"Eren," a voice cut through his thoughts.

He looked up to see Mikasa sitting in front of him. Armin had begun eating his bread and soup while Jean and the others had remained quiet.

"Eat your bread and soup," Mikasa coaxed him. "It's going to get cold."

Eren nodded absentmindedly. "Ah, yeah... Sorry about that."

Armin looked outside, seeing that the five boys hadn't budged. "Unbelievable, I didn't think there were more people like Mikasa out there..."

Jean scoffed and folded his arms. "They're nothing like Mikasa! These guys are mentally unstable!"

Connie rolled his eyes. "Yeah but you did fire it off with Bryan."

"He's a fucking psychopath!"

"You messed with Kai and Tala because Mikasa got paralyzed."

"They were going to hurt her!"

The moment Mikasa heard that, she clenched her hand tightly into a fist. Eren saw the murder flash in her eyes and he placed his hand on Mikasa's. The black haired girl stopped and calmed down when she looked at Eren. He shook his head.

"Mikasa, it was just training," Eren tried to reason with her.

Mikasa seethed. "Tala hurt you, Eren."

"It was just training," Eren protested. "Tala didn't even hit me that hard!"

"They could have killed you!"

"Maybe that's what we need," Armin suddenly said.

They looked at the blonde boy who looked out the window.

"We need to know how to kill," Armin said and remembered the ferocity of their combat style. "That's something they already know."

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**That's chapter 6! Please review!**


	7. Learning How To Move

**Me: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin or Beyblade or any Claymore concept. I only own the plotline.**

**Chapter 7 - Learning How to Move**

Shardis looked over the information he received pertaining to the five boys. All of them had theirr own resumes with their pictures. Their pictures however looked more like mug shots and prison shots much to his discomfort. He remembered the violence the boys were capable of, remembering how Bryan had boxed out Jean and how Tala and Kai nearly tore Jean to shreds. Killers? This young? Mercenaries? How old did they even start? He placed the paper on the desk and vegan looking them over, not noticing that Erwin had walked inside.

"Quite a group," Erwin remarked offhandedly.

Keith looked up and nodded. "Indeed."

"They claim that they're mercenaries, hunting for a psychopathic arms dealer. Although," Erwin pondered for a bit. "Why would a psychotic arms dealer hide here?"

Keith shrugged. "Different reasons. Heavy population, desperation to survive. That's all that usually matters."

Erwin chuckled and smirked. "Of course you would know that, commander."

Keith shook his head. "I was once a commander. One who failed multiple times if I must add."

"Failure has always been a better teacher," Erwin responded coolly before sitting in front him. "So what have you decided about those five boys? Are you going to accelerate them?"

Shardis shook his head. "They got the basics but let's see how they do in actual combat. That also means using the 3D Manuever Gear and shooting. Heck, the big blonde boy might not even be able just because he's too damn heavy. And his skeleton made from vibranium-adamantium whatever? That's a load of bullshit."

"Eren can apparently testify to that," Erwin chuckled. "He tried to punch him only to have his hand get damaged."

"Reflective damage?"

"There may be some truth to Spencer's body. Unpenetrability."

Shardis scoffed and filed away the documents. "These kids are not made for the military. They're too..."

Erwin raised an eyebrow. "Vicious? Overwhelming?"

"They're too unorthodox. They're rebellious," Shardis continued writing down a training schedule for the next day. "Reining in these boys is like dragging a berserk bull into a metal box."

Erwin nodded, admitting mildly. "Well, they were traumatized."

"Trauma victims do not fight like calculated assassins or former special forces soldiers," Shardis fired back while placing another paper in the "out" box. "These boys aren't fit for scouting."

Erwin shrugged. "We don't know for sure. We can only find out tomorrow."

Shardis nodded absentmindedly. "We'll see."

**/\/\/\/\/\**

At 5:30, everybody had gathered. However, Shardis couldn't help but twitch at the 3D Manuever Gear being pulled apart. Ian sat on the ground while biting on his screwdriver. All the 104th squad watched Ian identify the bolts and nuts before throwing some over his shoulder without even caring to look what they are.

"Papov, I'm not training you to be a mechanic," Shardis snapped. "Get up soldier!"

Ian didn't listen and continued polishing the gears, pulling out some WD-40 spray from his jumper. He sprayed some if it on the gears before closing it up. He got up and handed the 3D Gear to Spencer.

"Sorry, had to fix his," Ian scratched his head sheepishly. "The thing wouldn't even lift him off the ground because the 3D Manuever Gear was already too heavy and there was too much friction."

Shardis walked up to Ian before bending down to headbutt the smaller boy. He had expected the boy to whine but instead met it with his own. The two had bruises on their forehead but Ian grinned. Shardis smirked before showing them the training course.

"Normally, I would have you fight fake titans," Shardis smirked and gestured to fpllow him "But, according to Erwin - you boys already fought them. So..."

Erwin raised an eyebrow; this wasn't part of the plan!

Shardis led them to the top of the wall, pointing to the titans at scratching and trying to climb the walls of Wall Rose. The senior members sneered and the 104th recruits seemed to smirk at them. Tala didn't seem to mind them as the four boys stood next to him. Shardis noticed the dead look in their eyes as they stood on top of the wall.

"We will be pitting you against real titans," Shardis explained. "Do you think you can handle that?"

_You can handle humans. How about titans?_

Tala shrugged nonchalantly. "Well by observation and appearance, titans are just huge people lacking titties, balls and, other genitalia."

"That have a weak point in the nape like any other human," Kai added.

Bryan waved his hand dismissively. "Bah - ah, who the fuck cares," - drawing out his swords with a maniacal grin. "Let's go!"

Bryan jumped off befote twisting his body to shoot out the grappling hooks. The hooks dug itself in the wall before lowering him down to cut off the nape of a 15 metre titan. The titan groaned and staggered around until Bryan noticed someone drop and sprint off. Bryan smirked as he saw Kai suddenly turn his swords in-out. From afar, Petra and the others could already see whose style he had borrowed.

"That's," Petra gasped. "That's how Levi-heichou fights!"

Levi smirked. "Great minds think alike."

Using the momentum, Kai spun and drove his blades into the titan's nape. He kicked off the creature and let the titan fall with a loud kablam. Spencer followed after and with his swords crossed, cut through the nape. Ian glanced at Tala who shrugged, jumping off with glee after. Ian glanced at the other people who were staring at him.

"Go?"

Shardis snapped at him. "Get out there!"

Ian nodded and made his way towards the titans. He saw Bryan awkwardly twost his body before nearly slamming into the titan. He could see a smirk form up his lips before he pulled out his blades and jammed into the titan's back. He fired the hooks up and began running up the titan's back. However, he tripped and fell as the blades broke off.

"What the," Bryan gawked. "Where the fuck were these blades made?!"

Ian snickered and hollered. "They were probably made in China!"

Bryan guffawed. "Just like Manila all over again, huh?"

Kai slashed down another titan. "You and I remember Manila very differently!"

They continued taking out the titans as Spencer soon found himself on his last pair of blades. "Shit, I'm all out!"

Ian prepared to put in his next set only to realize that he finished the last pair after slicing the nape off. "So am I!"

Bryan, Kai and, Tala swooped in for the next kill. Tala glanced at Kai who was still on his second pair of blades. Although, he was pretty sure Kai was gonna have to switch his blades after the next three kills. He glanced at Bryan who was on his last pair. To think they still had ten titans to kill.

"Kai, I'm on my 2nd pair of blades and I can only manage 3 per blade," Tala said while landing on one of the branches. "How far were you able to extend yours?"

"Five at maximum," Kai kept his upside down grip, getting ready to slash down another. "Bryan, how many do you got?"

Bryan shook his head. "Three per blade more or less, these things crack like stuff made from China!"

Tala growled as the ten other titans roamed around. Tala, Bryan and, Kai hid amongst the trees while looking at the environment. Tala glanced up at the trees and glanced at his blades. They didn't bring any of their gear with them.

"No wonder there's a high death rate," Tala muttered and glanced at Bryan. "How much gas do you got?"

Bryan tapped his tank. "Down to my last sliver."

Tala exhaled sharply and glanced at Kai. "You?"

"1/2 tank," Kai scowled and whacked his tank. "I was pretty sure I didn't use that much though."

Tala glanced at Spencer and Ian who just landed right behind them. "How much gas do you two have?"

Ian grinned proudly. "75 percent. Because I'm smaller, less force required!"

"I just used up mine," Spencer groaned and shook his head. "Being armoured can be a pain."

"Well shit," Tala bit his lower lip until an idea hit him. "Bryan, do you have your lighter?"

Bryan nodded and tossed it to Tala. "I want that back."

Spencer shook his head. "Tala, we're gonna need more gun powder for whatever you're thinking. Or cornflakes..."

Tala nodded and grinned. "Or we just need to find something combustible then we can make 'em eat it!"

Bryan frowned. "I don't got grenades on me."

Spencer suddenly beamed in realization, glancing at their tanks. "No but we do have pressurized carbon dioxide."

Kai glanced at Spencer with a skeptical look. "You want to wreck our chances of getting back for a bomb?"

"We're gonna rocket ourselves back to the wall," Spencer explained. "By rocketing ourselves back to the wall, we can use momentum instead to help us cut the titans."

Tala nodded. "Well, he has an idea. Better than none."

Spencer glanced at the rocks below, only to have his eyes widen. "Holy crap, is that what I think it is?"

"What? What did you find," Bryan looked down when he gawked. "Holy crap is right. That's..."

Spencer beamed. "It's Phosphorus! This is gonna be loud!"

Bryan glanced at Ian. "Can you go get us some?"

Ian nodded. "How much do you need?"

"Just get everything. We don't have time to balance an equation."

Ian swooped down and gathered the rocks while Tala glanced at Kai. "He's gonna need a distraction while he sets up that rocket. If we can reduce the numbers, the more the better."

Kai nodded. "How much does he need?"

"Ten minutes."

"Should be no problem then."

Tala glanced at Bryan. "Are you gonna help him make it?"

Bryan grinned. "I'm an explosives expert! This is gonna be the happiest day of my life!"

Tala chuckled at his brother as he glanced at Kai. "Time to move out!"

Kai and Tala leapt from the branches and began taking them out. Kai spun in a top-like fashion and cut through three titans. He then flew to another titan and stabbed it in the eyes. The titan groaned as Kai detached his blades and went on his last pair. Tala slashed another one down as Spencer and Bryan created a makeshift hovercraft.

"Ready," Kai landed on the branch.

"It should work. 30% chance of error," Ian grinned confidently. "It should work. Just because you throw your knives at 90% accuracy don't make you smarter than me!"

Kai scoffed. "Sure it does."

Tala shook his head. "Never mind! Just go!"

They all hopped onto the board as Bryan lit it up. "Fire!"

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Keith Shardis watched triumphantly; nobody was sane enough to jump into a titan-infested forest! Then again, he pondered. Were these boys ever sane? Nobody was sane to who ever joined the Scouting Legion. People dropped like flies whenever they went out which is why they were always understaffed. Behind him however, Hange looked worriedly at Erwin and shook her head.

"Erwin, I don't think I agree with this," Hange whispered in alarm. "They may be good but they still have to learn how to move with the 3D Manuever Gear."

Erwin stood quietly. "If they are truly seasoned soldiers, adapting shouldn't be a problem."

"Erwin, this is how I lost my friends," Hange reasoned. "You saw Ian! Ian barely reaches Armin's ear! What if he's younger than he lets on?!"

Erwin remained silent.

Hange, frustrated and alarmed, looked at the other members. They didn't look comfortable with the set-up either. They were exposed to fake titans first before getting thrown into the real thing. Was Shardis trying to get them killed?!

Jean twitched. "I know they're psycho and talented but hell, talent can't save your ass from a titan."

Armin nodded. "And how long would three blade sets last them?"

Suddenly, they heard a loud yell. "INCOMING!"

Shardis gawked as he saw something fly all the way to him. Although it was a 15 metre leap, he didn't expect the boys to crash on a flying board. The five boys bailed as the board exploded into tiny splinters of wood. Tala coughed and dusted himself, glaring at Ian.

"Ian, you said that it wouldn't explode," Tala snapped and pointed to his hair. "Do you know how hard it is to fix my hair?!"

Ian shouted back. "I didn't know that Spencer loaded it up with that much Phosphorus! We probably set the titans on fire while we were at it!"

"Well you were fixing it with him weren't you?!"

Bryan saw the titans running towards them. "Incoming!"

Spencer jumped up to his feet after tumbling off the board. "Time to mow the lawn gentlemen!"

Kai, Tala, Bryan, Ian and, Spencer saw one titan each until somebody cut it to pieces. They looked up in surprise to see Levi slingshot back onto the wall. He shook his head befote noticing the black smoke cloud trailing behind the boys.

"The hell was that," Levi gawked at the contraption.

Bryan grinned. "A bitch that solved one problem."

Kai snickered. "Yeah for a good 30 seconds."

Shardis twitched and stood in front of them, snapping. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT, SOLDIER?! I TOLD YOU TO SLAY THE TITANS! NOT DRAW THEM TO THE WALLS!"

The boys remained quiet and received the lashing. Oluo snuck past when he fired out his hooks. Eld, Petra and, Gunther followed after him. Upon reaching the forest, they then saw the evaporating carnage. Some titans had been diced to pieces, lost an arm and Petra could even notice one of the eyeballs cut out and stabbed into the tree. Blood smoked and hissed against the tree trunks as Oluo smirked.

"Man," he chuckled and mussed his hair. "I bet you half of this is Bryan's mess."

Petra shook her head. "We can't tell for sure but you can see how many they managed to kill."

"Bryan's still a little clumsy though," Gunther commented. "His launch was a little sloppy. He's lucky that titans aren't smart."

Eld nodded. "Spencer's lumbering but he's getting there."

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Upon heading back, Erwin looked at the notes from Shardis. He glanced them over carefully until he heard a knock on the door. He looked up and aligned them, placing it aside.

"Come in," Erwin said while fixing some of his writing materials on the disk.

The door opened and revealed an old friend of his - Nile Dawk. He could see the creasing on the man's forehead. His eyebags sagged below with his face clearly unshaven. He dragged his feet inside amd sat in front of Erwin.

"Do you mind," Nile slumped on to the chair.

Erwin shook his head but gave him an all-knowing smirk. "No. But that can't be the reason why you're here."

Nile knew he couldn't lie to Erwin. "Thise boys aren't human, Erwin. You saw how they mauled one of my men. And... And that contraption they brought...!"

"It's called the Donnern," Erwin corrected him. "Apparently, it's another word for Thunder in a different dialect. A dialect called German."

"Whatever," Nile snapped with a flustered look. "My point is...!"

"You're afraid of them, aren't you?"

Nile suddenly stopped at Erwin's question. "... What?"

Erwin smirked when he saw Nile's paled face. "Face it, you are afraid of these boys. You want to put these boys to trial so that the higher ops can figure out what to do with them. You saw the way they mauled your subordinate which probably led to also Shardis purposely throwing them out there to get slaughtered with gear they weren't even trained to use."

Nile frowned. "I..."

"You can't keep these boys in restraints," Erwin warned. "They're not stupid and the fact that they came from outside - proves one thing..."

Nile saw the foreboding look on his face.

"They've learned how to move. And we are still learning how to move."

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**That's Chapter 7! Please review!**


	8. Getting To Know You

**Me: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin or Beyblade or any Claymore concept. I only own the plotline.**

**Chapter 8 - Getting to Know You**

After the whole training session, Tala sat down in the hallway and looked at the torches on the sconces flickering. He watched soldiers walk past him and he could see them mumbling and muttering to one another. Tala could see how they looked at them in disdain. He sat outside next to Kai while they were waiting for Ian to finish his check up with Dr. Hange. Spencer leaned against the wall with Bryan sharpening one of his knives. Spencer hummed an old Serbian native song while closing his eyes and relaxing against the cold brick wall.

"Jeez, he's taking forever in there," Bryan scowled while brushing his blade against his portable whetstone. "What the fuck are they doing? Did they mind-fuck each other already?"

Tala shrugged. "Well she did say Erwin ordered a full-body check up..."

Flashback

"Before anything else," Erwin paced and looked at the Blitzkrieg Boys. "We're going to have you undergo a full body check up."

Tala nodded. "I understand but... Who's going to do it?"

Hange beamed from behind Erwin. "That would be me~!"

The boys froze at the sight of the auburn haired bespectacled woman. They shuddered from the mad scientist vibes they were getting from her along with the psychotic glint in her eye. Ian shuddered at the thought and Tala shook his head.

"Um, not to be rude but is there any other person who," Tala began.

"Who doesn't look like a mad scientist and would stick a chainsaw through a rotting comatose hog's carvass," Bryan finished.

Tala frowned; trust Bryan to insult anybody even if they were an earshot away. "You didn't have to be that mean, Bry."

"That was an understatement. You want me to give you what I really think?"

Hange pouted impishly and dashed to Tala, clasping his hands together with glee shining in her eyes. "Please, please convince your brothers! I promise I won't use a chainsaw!"

Tala nodded and smiled to them. "See? She's nice. She won't grind us to bits with a chainsaw."

"I'll use a hacksaw instead!"

The boys slowly inched towards the door as Tala sighed and hung his head dejectedly.

"Jesus, I spoke too soon."

Flashback End

"She better not hack Ian in half," Bryan growled. "Or I'm gonna hack her in half!"

Tala shook his head. "I don't think so. Even if she tried, Ian won't give up without a fight."

Suddenly, the door opened with Ian looking completely okay save for him walking around topless. People in the hallway stopped and even the girls stopped. They gawked at Ian with their eyes drooping; for someone so small and more of a mechanic than a fighter, Ian had cuts on his stomach and people could barely see the fat on his stomach.

"Goddamn it, Ian! Put on a shirt," Bryan growled.

Ian struggled and slipped on his olive green shirt. "Yeah yeah, I know."

Hange opened the door with a beaming expression, peeking her head out. "Bryan, you're next!"

Bryan growled and begrudgingly sheathed his knife, stalking towards her. "One wrong move and I'm gonna cut you open as fast as a chainsaw."

Hange patted the paranoid boy's shoulder with a reassuring smile. "Oh stop worrying, Bryan! I promise - it's very simple! I also made sure there were no squirrels."

The moment she said that, Bryan paled and then glared at Ian. "Ian...!"

Ian grinned. "Love ya, bro."

"Fuck you."

"Sorry man, I don't swing that way."

The door closed behind Bryan as the boys sat down waiting outside. While waiting, Ian found a loaf of bread being offered to him. Puzzled, Ian slowly looked up to see Krista holding out some bread. He blinked several times as she had a kind smile on her face, causing his cheeks to suddenly turn bright red.

"I know you didn't eat breakfast," she smiled meekly. "Check-ups usually need you on an empty stomach."

Ian grinned boyishly and took the bread. "Thanks! I'm starving!"

Krista smiled and sat next to him as Ian crunched on the bread. She giggled softly as Ian jammed the entire loaf into his mouth. She remembered watching him on the battlefield; she could see the eerie calmness in his eyes. She could see how he manoeuvred the 3D Manuever Gear; most people took years. They were taking a crash course in a week and they were thrown against real titans. Then again, they did come from the lands beyond Wall Rose. But what she saw right now wasn't the cold killer that had been recruited but nothing more than an intelligent little boy.

"So, where are you from," Krista asked.

Ian turned to her, puzzled. "Huh? Didn't they tell you? We're from the lands beyond Wall Rose."

Krista shook her head. "No, no - I mean, where were you born?"

Ian's mouth formed a small "o". He then chuckled humourlessly and hung his head with a bitter smile. Krista noticed his eyes gazing at the floor as if in deep thought. She realized that she may have hit a sensitive topic with Ian. She clasped her hands together and looked away.

"I-I'm sorry," Krista hung her head abashedly."I didn't mean to..."

Ian shot up and shook his head at Krista. "No no, it's not that! It's because..."

The blonde girl watched Ian shift comfortably onto the cobblestone floor.

"I wasn't born in Motherland Russia like Tala and Bryan," Ian admitted mildly. "I'm from Belarus, a country part of the USSR. My mother though is from Slovenia. But, I never got to see her."

Krista hung her head. "Oh... We're reversed then."

Ian raised an eyebrow. "You never saw your dad?"

"I did before but," Krista hugged her legs. "I barely remember anything about him. I just saw his face before my mother died."

Ian nodded his head. "How'd she die?"

Krista's mournful expression suddenly became a glare. "Someone slit her throat open. But when he did, I still can't forget what she said."

"What did she say?"

Krista hung her head and buried her face into her arms. "She wished that I've never been born. She even said I wasn't her child."

Ian remained silent and gave her an empathetic look. "Well, she probably wasn't your real mother then."

Krista blinked in surprise; she didn't expect Ian to be sympathetic. "What makes you say that?"

"No real mother would ever condemn her child like that," Ian chuckled bitterly. "Even if you're deformed, a love child or, anything society rejects. She'd still love you. I should know... My father and her brother would tell me everyday that my mother loved me even if... I wasn't as muscular and as beefy as my father and my uncle."

Krista smiled and hugged Ian. The boy blinked several times and hugged her back albeit awkwardly. He let his arm snake awkwardly around Krista as he hugged her. Suddenly, the door opened and Bryan stepped out of the room which prompted him to let go of Krista. Bryan stalked over to Spencer, kicking him in the shin.

"Oi," Bryan snapped moodily. "You're next."

Spencer woke up and dragged himself into the clinic. Bryan scowled and brushed past Spencer. He pulled out his whetstone and began sharpening his knife. Ian grinned at his lilac haired brother.

"See? It wasn't so bad," Ian beamed. "At least she didn't stick you with needles. Or send squirrels after you."

Bryan scowled and plopped down on his chair, folding his arms moodily. "That's because I told her that if she did - I'd slit her throat with the clipboard she was holding."

Krista shivered and whispered to Ian. "Was he always that violent?"

Ian shook his head. "No, he only became that way because of the way we were all raised. Kill or be killed, the life of a soldier or mercenary."

The blonde girl nodded. "Ian?"

Ian raised an eyebrow at her only for her to smile at him.

"Thank you," Krista began.

Suddenly, someone called out for her. "Krista!"

Krista and Ian looked up to see a dark skinned female walking towards them. She had freckles and a dark scowl on her face. Ian snickered to himself; she kinda looked like a Latina version of Bryan. Krista stood up as the woman took hold of her hand.

"Ymir," Krista beamed. "Oh, Ian - this is Ymir..."

Ian extended his hand. "Pleasure to-."

"Fuck off, I don't go for mindless killers," Ymir growled and whacked his hand away. "Especially ones that think they're so damn invincible."

Krista gasped; what had gotten into her friend? "Ymir!"

"It's fine," Ian met Ymir's glower with his own. "People are usually wary of my brothers and I because they know we can kill them faster than a starved titan."

Ymir stared him down. "I don't give a fuck who you are. Just back off and finish your job. You don't need to be so buddy buddy."

"It's called being empathetic," Ian sneered. "Ever heard of it? Or did you hit your head one too many times when you got flipped upside down?"

Ymir grabbed Ian by the neckline of his shirt and slammed him on the wall. This woke the three other brothers. Much to Ymir's surprise, Tala jumped out of his seat and shoved her back. Bryan caught her and locked both her arms in a full nelson before head-butting her. Ymir gasped from the blow and fell to the ground. She looked up to see Kai and Tala defending their younger brother.

"Ymir," Krista cried out before pleading to Ian. "Ian, please! Don't let your brothers hurt her!

Ian dropped his hands on both Kai's and Tala's shoulders. "Guys, it's okay. I can take her."

Bryan scowled and stormed past Ymir, giving her a withering glare. "This place is full of loonies."

"Says the guy who's one," Ian snickered. "It'd take one to know one."

"I have anger management problems," Bryan growled. "I don't pick fights."

"You forgot that they're rather breath-taking."

"Yeah, that's why we stayed on a freakin' ice mountain by ourselves. Less shitheads to deal with."

Ymir spat with a glare, drawing her arm back with a fist. "You're fucking psycho."

"And you're so full of shit," Bryan snarled back.

Before a whole fight could ensue, a big blonde boy suddenly grabbed Ymir's wrist. The tanned girl, aghast, snapped her head back to see Reiner. She saw the reprimanding look in his eyes as she nonchalantly shrugged and lazily hung her head back to look at the other big blonde boy.

"Always being the peace-loving older brother aren't you," Ymir drawled.

Reiner narrowed his eyes at her. "Ymir, they're here to help. Behave."

Ymir, narrowing her eyes, slapped Reiner's hand away from her jacket. "You're not my mother."

"I may not be but someone has to tell you to stop being jealous."

Ymir, flustered, growled and wrestled herself out of Bryan's grip. "The fuck are you talking about, Braun?!"

Suddenly, the door opened and the fighting stopped to reveal Spencer calmly walking out with a lollipop. Everyone stared at Spencer who contentedly began licking his strawberry-flavoured lollipop. Bryan chuckled in amusement as Spencer sat down on the bench, seeing the tableaux of people in front of him.

"Uh," Spencer blinked several times. "Did I miss something?"

Tala shook his head with a shrug. "Not really, dude."

"Alright."

Hange peeked out the door and beamed at Kai. "Kai, you're next!"

Kai groaned and walked into the clinic and left the boys outside. Spencer sat down next to Tala who shivered at the sight of the clinic door.

"So, any needles? Any chopping," Tala began enumerating.

"Nah, she just did the reflex test, balance test, sight, hearing, and the usual pulse test," Spencer shrugged before patting Tala on the shoulder affectionately. "Don't worry - no needles and scalpels involved. Though she did wonder about the scars on my body..."

Bryan nodded. "Yeah, she asked me about those too. Told her it was from the last bounty hunt we went on that got us scratched up."

Tala remained silent for a moment before asking. "... Did she buy it?"

"She seemed to do so but I don't think she's that stupid."

/\/\/\/\/\

Kai sat down on the bed as Hange began fixing her instruments. He had gone to doctor appointments but he didn't really like check-ups either. Especially, if they were by Biovolt Doctors. Hange grinned as she placed her things in the tray.

"Okay, Kai," she beamed and sat in front of him. "What are you going to show me today?"

Kai scowled. "I don't need a check-up."

Hange pouted with a puppy pout. "You don't have to be so sarcastic."

"If the orders are vague, I'll be as sarcastic as I please."

Hange chuckled and patted him on the head. "I guess I can't have any controlled variables at this point?"

"If you intend to compare my brothers and I, you have some standards," Kai said nonchalantly while leaning against the wall. "It's just that not all of them can be applied because some abilities were made superhuman on purpose."

Hange nodded and looked at her notes. "So, Bryan has enhanced eye sight. Ian has eidetic memory along with technological savvy, Spencer seems to be physically indestructible. Tala, I do not know yet. But you," – she sat on her chair and inched her chair closer. "What do you have?"

Kai shrugged. "It's nothing much."

"Oh, what isn't," Hange beamed, looking at him expectantly.

Kai glanced at the safe nearby in the clinic. He stared at it for a moment before seeing something flash before him. He saw the numbers glowing and then saw how it would turn. He also saw the lock and its mechanics. He could hear Hange's breathing and could count the pulses of her heartbeat.

"Your senses," she gasped. "They're enhanced! But what's the difference with… Bryan?"

Kai's powers shut down. "My powers can detect hidden things. Bryan's is more on physical distance."

"Ah, so he can see far, far away whereas you can analyze and predict things?"

"Yes."

"Hm," Hange pondered for a bit before grabbing Kai's hand. "Is there a way to replicate that power?"

Kai narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "Sorry, it's passed via genetics."

Hange sighed before picking up the popsicle stick, beaming. "Aww so much for that. But now - open wide! I gotta check if you're in tip top shape!"

Kai sighed and just opened his mouth.

/\/\/\/\/\

Tala gawked at Bryan. "You told her?"

Tala couldn't believe that Bryan and Ian told her about their other specific abilities. He could only wonder though what exactly she wanted to do. Kai's powers were relatively creepy; being able to detect hidden things, knowing what could possibly happen almost like premonition, having an enhanced level of insight. The only thing lacking was pure mental manipulation but he wasn't sure he wanted Kai to branch out there. Bryan just had the ability to be either extremely far-sighted and/or extremely nearsighted.

"Well she won't know what they are unless she has some sort of demonstration," Bryan shrugged nonchalantly. "Ian's ability is more terrifying though."

Krista glanced at Ian. "Is it his ability to understand machines?"

Ian shook his head. "Nope but I wished I was a technopath. Talking to machines seems fun."

Reiner raised an eyebrow. "So what is it?"

Ian chuckled darkly and gave Reiner a questioning look. "You sure you wanna know?"

Reiner shuddered at the dark look on Ian's face. "On the second thought, maybe not."

Spencer glanced at Bryan. "Did you find anything though?"

Bryan shook his head. "Travis Brake? Nothing. I checked the residences here in Wall Rose. Clear. This place you really gotta do leg work, would you believe they have no fucking clue what the hell internet is?!"

Spencer shook his head. "You're kidding. Haven't you had Kai try tracking him down?"

"Would have if we still had some of our stuff back home. The stuff he used to track down people got smashed into pieces and now he's got a really limited range. Besides, remember the last time we made him do that?"

Krista blinked several times and tapped Ian's shoulder. "What's internet?"

"It's a casual name we call electromagnetic waves when they travel across the world," Ian explained. "They transmit information and allow access to information that one cannot get locally."

Krista gasped. "Wow... That's amazing!"

"Yeah, from where were from - even a baby can figure out how to use the internet."

Krista nodded. "Wow... Here, all I got was books."

"Books aren't bad," Ian shrugged. "Kai prefers books over the internet."

While Ian and Krista were talking, Ymir glowered at them both. Who did Ian think he was? She clenched her hand tightly into a fist until her knuckles turned white. She glared daggers but did not notice that Kai got out of the clinic and Tala went in next.

**That's chapter 8! Please review!**


	9. Limitations

**Me: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin or Beyblade or any Claymore concept. I only own the plotline.**

**Chapter 9 - Limitations**

Erwin started going through the reports until he managed to find an old report written by his father. He smiled fondly at the report and saw weapons that nobody had seen before. Some had imagines of a sub-machine gun, another page had a picture of a gun that Levi had seen Bryan holding. He never knew there could be so many models of guns. The phone continued to loudly ring until he picked it up. Who in the world could be calling him?

"Hello," Erwin replied casually, trying his best not to sound irritated.

"Ah Commander," a calm and raspy voice asked. "Is this a bad time?"

Erwin chuckled and shook his head. "Not at all, Supreme Commander Zackley," - his expression became serious."But I know this is not a social call isn't it?"

Zackley remained silent before finally saying. "The nobles and Nile Dawk want to the five mercenaries on trial."

Erwin twitched in annoyance and growled. "On what grounds? The boys didn't do anything!"

"They have been accused of bringing in firearms, being a danger to society," Zackley began listing down. "They had a good amount of reasons. Would you believe not trusting you was one of the reasons?"

Erwin chuckled and let out a disgruntled snort. "I can imagine that. But I think this is also your way of figuring out what the boys can do... Isn't it, Zackley?"

"Now why would I want to know them?"

"Simply because you have heard. People are not quiet, Bryan's fiasco the other day with one of the Military Police and of course, Shardis' report on them. It's not every day you pick up five extraordinarily talented soldiers."

Zackley remained silent.

"But alright, I shall indulge you," Erwin said finally. "As you are a good friend. If you wish, bring Commander Dot Pixis. I am sure he wants to see what plagues his soldiers at night."

After that, Erwin placed the phone down until he heard a knock. "Permission to come in sir?"

Erwin chuckled with a small smile; military trained - not a bad mentality."Permission granted, soldier."

The door opened to reveal Kai standing at the doorway. Erwin wondered what would Kai being doing there when he was normally with his brothers. Then again, he issued check-ups just to check if they had any wounds. And to gain his own information about them. Kai quietly strode in and saluted him as he returned the favour.

"Sir, you said that the city was divided into three walls," he first said. "We would like permission to leave the compound and enter the inner city."

Erwin gawked for a bit; he thought the boys didn't take orders from him! "You're asking...?"

"Sir, we understand military tactics and hierarchy. We thought it was simply best to inform you of your actions should you suddenly find us missing until tomorrow morning."

Erwin nodded. "But you don't need my permission now do you? You would have done it by hook or by crook."

Kai smirked and shrugged. "Maybe but it's also because we have found traces of Travis Brake's weapons distribution in Wall Shina."

Ah their target, Erwin mused. "But making a ruckus at night is not such a grand idea, Kai. I think you of all people should know that."

Based on Shardis' report, Kai and Ian were the most intellectual.

Ian had displayed incredible technical knowledge for his age that even Levi had testified for. His understanding of tbe 3D Manuever Gear and his quick calculations to get the exact angle were impeccable. The only one who had grades like his in that department would be Armin. But Ian's size made him rather unable to drive his swords deeply because of his smaller build. 3D Manuever Gear utilized body weight and Ian weighed much lighter than Armin. However like any other rebellious child, Ian had authority issues thus his back-sassing of Keith Shardis.

"I am very well aware of that. But considering limitations we have no other choice but to attack under the cloak of night," Kai explained.

Erwin glanced at Kai's posture and watched his manners. In Shardis' report, Kai was a balance of the four boys. His grades were a few knotches below Ian's, he definitely did not have Spencer's hulking strength, he did not have Bryan's agility and, he certainly did not have Tala's power. After the synchronized display, he deduced that Tala had more than just his combat skills. But he'd rather have it revealed in an open field. However, he glanced at the reports. Kai had what Levi and Mikasa had: a killer instinct accompanied by heightened levels of perception.

"This isn't asking permission," Erwin looked up at Kai to observe the two toned haired teen male's expression. "You're more or less informing me of your movement."

Kai shrugged. "More or less."

"I suppose. It is good courtesy on your part."

Kai remained silent while watching Erwin's expression. He rolled his eyes downward to see if what Erwin was looking at. It was the results of the training. All the notes from Keith Shardis was there. He didn't need to be a genius to know what was written there. He watched Erwin write down more things before clearing his throat. When he did, Erwin looked up as Kai saluted him.

"Sir, permission to leave," Kai asked.

Erwin nodded and waved him off. "Permission granted."

Kai pivoted around and walked off his heels. Erwin cracked out a small smile while looking at where Kai had exited. He glanced at the notes once again. There was one question he didn't have answered. He began looking through his notes, trying to find that one question.

Who trained them and where did they come from?!

/\/\/\/\/\

After the boys had their check up, they all sauntered outside with the other members. Mikasa glared at Kai who stared with indifference. Tala shoved his hand in his pockets before watching Ymir drag Krista away. He then glanced at Ian who did nothing but shrugged. He then sauntered over to the smaller boy who began tweaking up his own 3D Manuever Gear.

"She's cute, ain't she," Tala chuckled; he knew never to beat around the bush with Ian.

Ian nodded. "Yeap but there's something I've noticed with her face..."

"What? Her eyes are not on the same level?"

Ian pointed at her and then at Spencer. "She and Spencer have some sort of similarity. The only difference is Spencer's high bridged nose. But skin, hair and, eyes - they have some similarity."

"And the fact that he has a dick and she don't," Tala grinned.

Ian rolled his eyes. "Other than their biological, gender-dictated differences, phenotypically - they seem so similar."

Tala nodded and saw the glimmer in the younger boy's eyes. A sly grin curved up his lips; it was the same way he used to look when he was in love. He couldn't help but feel a heartstring get yanked at the thought before folding his legs and hugging them close. He watched Ian spray some machine lubricant onto the gears before cleaning them and putting the parts back.

"So," Tala nudged the smaller boy. "Ask her."

Ian scoffed and snorted. "Ask her what? I can't just go up tp her and say randomly: 'Hey Krista, you and Spencer look alike. Any chance you're related to one another?'."

Tala snickered and punched the smaller boy in the shoulder. "You dumbass, I didn't mean that."

"Tala, it's still too early to tell. Besides, she's got that heliparent hovering around her like some possessive, angry hawk."

Before Tala could say anything, Kai walked towards them and crouched in front of both Tala and Ian. "Erwin gave us the go signal."

Tala nodded. "Alright. I guess he figured we were gonna do it, regardless right?"

"More or less. Erwin isn't stupid," Kai shrugged nonchalantly. "So what's the plan?"

Tala nodded and looked at the other recruits.."We do it at the cover of night..."

/\/\/\/\/\

Night fell as Tala and the others jumped out of bed. As inaudibly as they could, they stalked through the halls to prevent anyone with acute hearing to know where they were going. Without internet or anything to keep them connected, Ian joined them in the expedition. They only had walkie-talkies to go on and to communicate. Ian got ready to use his 3D Manuever Gear until Tala stopped him.

"No 3D Manuever Gear," Tala said. "They're gonna conduct inspections after what we're going to do tonight."

Bryan smirked. "So we're scaling these walls?"

Tala nodded. "Yeap, we're gonna have to do this Blitzkrieg Boy style."

The falcon groaned and threw his hands in the air. "Man, can't we just have Kai float us up there?"

Tala frowned. "Bryan, he's not a telekinetic."

Kai rolled his eyes. "Yeah, although I can probably find hidden holes in the wall that can be used as hand-grabs."

"That would be great but take it easy, Kai," Tala commanded firmly. "Besides, we need to lose the weight anyway."

Bryan scowled as his grey eyes became more metallic silver. All their eyes seemed to glow with power as they made their way towards the wall. They sprinted off and headed up as fast as they could. There was a sound burst behind them as they leapt high into the air. They all landed on the ledge as they saw the city behind Wall Shina. Tala spotted the warehouse right away and unrolled the map.

"Kai, you go with Ian and get him into the control room of the warehouse," Tala ordered. "Bryan, Spencer - you two start planting bombs in the warehouse and taking out any security. I'll scout around from the roof and roam around if you guys need help."

The two pairs nodded before going their separate ways. Tala scouted from above while looking around the area. As much as Ian had better scouting skills, he knew that Ian and Kai was a better reconnaissance pair than the other two. Bryan just like blowing stuff up to pieces and Spencer did better as defensive because of his intimidating, hulking size.

"Game time," Tala opened his binoculars and began adjusting it to watch both pairs.

"Papov to Valkov," he heard something crackling from his walkie-talkie.

Tala pulled his out and pressed the button, letting him speak. "Valkov to Papov over. What's your status?"

"Kai and I located some crates. And you're not gonna believe what's in them," Ian said with a slight sense of fear lacing his voice.

"What? He transported your mother," Tala smirked jokingly.

"Hey my mom wasn't as scary as an Asakram," Ian snorted in annoyance. "Along with some crazy Xenomorphs and... Siege weapons?"

Tala froze; Xenomorphs? _Asakrams_? Siege weapons? "What the fuck... Are they alive and snarling at you?"

"They're in some sort of trance and stasis," Tala heard Kai say. "He also brought back some coffin shaped things. I can't see them but they do contain some life fluid in them."

"We can't smash 'em, Tala," Ian sighed ruefully. "We can take the siege weapons though. But the creatures are a no-no."

Suddenly, the other channel crackled to life. "Kuznetsov to Valkov, all bombs are set. Explosions off to go."

Tala pondered for a moment. He didn't expect people to know what the Asakram and the Xenomorphs were. In fact, those were creatures that were held in hy Boris in the deepest basements of Biovolt! How could people know about those creatures when they didn't even know what the internet was? It made no sense!

"Tala? Awaiting orders," Bryan's voice crackled through the speaker.

Tala bit his lower lip anxiously before asking. "Are the explosives remote controlled?"

Bryan chuckled. "You betcha. Anything made by Spencer and Ian that's an explosive, always assume that it's state of the art."

Tala chuckled; with Spencer being a chemical engineer graduate and Ian as a mechanical engineer and computer engineer graduate, creating an explosive wasn't hard. However, he couldn't help but wonder why people would ship in man-eating creatures. He pondered for a moment - could it be that they were making super soldiers as well?

"Alright guys, move out," Tala commanded through the walkie-talkie until he heard something click behind him. "Wait, hold up..."

Right behind Tala, there stood a soldier in a jacket with a rifle pressed against the back of Tala's head. He slowly placed the walkie-talkie into his pocket before moving his hands to the back of his head. He saw 4 other soldiers coming in with rifles all pointed at him.

"Who are you," the soldier snapped. "State your purpose!"

Tala didn't say anything. What the soldiers didn't know however was that Tala left his walkie-talkie on. So, the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys already knew they were compromised. Tala knew that opening his mouth to say something would give him more problems. However, he heard something swoosh when he recognized Kai and Ian leap up in the air and knocked down the soldier. He heard two more whooshes and saw Bryan and Spencer disarm them. Everything had happened all too fast. The soldiers fell as their rifles were tossed aside. However, one of them managed to knock back Ian.

"Wha," Ian staggered back as he coughed.

Bryan lunged at the soldier and prepared to kick her down until she turned around. She saw cold blue eyes and looked down to see that she had a chest. He quickly pulled back his kick before falling against Spencer and landed with a loud thud when she kicked him towards Spencer.

"What in bananas are you doing," Spencer gawked at Bryan.

The falcon gasped. "Dude, you know I don't hit girls!"

"Well she's about to whoop your ass," Spencer snapped moodily before catching the fist of another soldier. "Crap...!"

/\/\/\/\/\

Annie had never expected her daily night patrol to be interesting. In fact, the sudden call from Moe and Hitch made her all the more curious especially when they spotted a pale skinned red head mounted on Wall Shina. She had never seen anyone like him amongst the recruits. A newbie perhaps, she said to herself. But the way they fought, it wasn't for newbies. She then found herself facing another teen almost the same height as the red head save for the blazing red eyes. Unlike the lilac haired male, this one attacked her without pulling his punches.

_Finally, a good match._

She gave him a right jab which he parried before brushing it away. She prepared to kick him until he caught her leg and pushed it away. A counter-puncher, she smirked. It's been awhile since her training among the recruits. The only good ones back then were Reiner, Mikasa and, Eren

_Eren... What had become of him...?_

She didn't realize that midway through her thoughts the red eyed boy managed to land a blow on her face. She staggered back but managed to recover. She winced at the blow to her jaw as she saw the red eyed boy grab the red head along with the other three leaping off the wall. She gasped; nobody was going to survive a fall that high!

"Wait," Annie tried to grab them but only managed to grasp the fringe.

The five boys fell before she heard something pop. She looked down and the boys were on the ground, completely unharmed. The floor however had suffered slightly as she noticed the red eyed boy who had fought her awhile ago had landed inaudibly like a cat. The five boys immediately sprinted off and she prepared to chase them until something exploded. One of the complexes exploded as the senior member of the Military Police gawked in horror. He shook himself out of the daze before yelling out orders.

"Sound the alarms! Put out that fire!"

Annie however paid no heed to the command. She continued to stare off at a distance, watching the boys who managed to escape.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**That's chapter 9! Please review!**


	10. Trial of the Blitzkrieg

**Me: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin or Beyblade or any Claymore concept. I only own the plotline.**

**Chapter 10 - Trial of The Blitzkrieg**

Levi woke up at the morning sun that beamed through his room. He groaned and threw off his blanket and groggily stalked towards his bathroom to start cleaning his face. He growled in annoyance as he desperately tried to feel out for his toothbrush. For everyone who knew him as Humanity's Stongest, they have never seen Levi the Sleepy Monster. Everyone knew not to wake up Levi rudely; those who did lost a couple of teeth.

"Stupid toothbrush," he growled groggily and put on the toothpaste.

While brushing his teeth, he heard a knock on the door. He growled in annoyance before spitting out the suds and washing his mouth and face.

"Just a minute," Levi hollered from the bathroom.

After three minutes, Levi was already putting on his jacket and opened the door only to see Erwin standing at the door.

"Erwin, what a pleasant surprise," Levi rubbed his eyes, clearly still sleepy. "Anything new?"

Erwin didn't say anything as he revealed to Levi a newspaper with the headline reading: MYSTERIOUS BOMBING DONE BY FIVE SHADOWS! WAREHOUSE MYSTERIOUSLY RAIDED!

Levi raised an eyebrow at Erwin. "So? What's the problem?"

"Levi, they will be holding us accountable for these five boys if you don't rein them in," Erwin explained calmly although he could hear the venom seething through his teeth. "If they attract too much attention, Zackley's going to put them on trial."

Levi raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that what you want? To have the attention shifted away from the Legion?"

Erwin fell silent when Levi stared him down and exhaled. "It may also do the opposite."

"Point taken but I think those boys know better than to get themselves caught," Levi patted his commander's shoulder. "Besides, people get delusional at night."

"Levi, this is serious."

"I'm also being serious," Levi deadpanned. "I am so serious that I'm confident that those boys will know how to handle themselves in front of the court."

Erwin scowled darkly while Levi patted Erwin's shoulder. "Don't worry too much, commander. If there is someone you need to worry about, it's the nobles who will be present plus those fat friars of the Wall Cult."

Erwin raised an eyebrow.

"If they really do have a short fuse for stupid people then, they better get those useless nobles out of there."

/\/\/\/\/\

In the other room, Tala yawned and sat up. His eyes still shut; he smacked his lips as his normally perfectly gelled red hair now was in a stringy mess. He had drool dripping from the side of his mouth as he began trying to grab his brush. His hand began patting around only to grab someone's face.

"Tala," Bryan groaned and turned over to his side, swatting away Tala's hand. "Lemme sleep..."

Kai had rolled himself up under his blanket, making some sort of tunnel. Ian had fallen off the bed whereas Spencer slept hugging his pillow. Among all of them, Spencer slept in the most normal way until the alarm clock rang. It was then Spencer roughly grabbed the alarm clock and threw it.

Unknown to them, Petra was at the door with a cheery grin. "Good morn," - until she ducked in fear of the loudly ringing alarm clock that smashed against the wall with a loud crunch. "Ah!"

She yelped only to see 3 sleeping Russians and 2 semi-conscious ones. Spencer sat up from his bed, rubbing his eyes. Tala groaned before dragging himself out of bed, only to tumble off. Petra blinked several times before trying to hide her laughter. The boys as much as they were fearsome, they were still human. She stepped over Ian's sleeping body before gently shaking Spencer.

"Spencer," she whispered. "Wake up."

Spencer licked his chops before opening his eyes only to see Petra. The moment he saw Petra, he jumped back and kicked away his blanket. All in one smooth motion, Petra saw him get ready for combat with the blanket as a weapon. Petra gasped and staggered back before raising her arms in surrender.

"No no, it's just me," Petra yelped.

Spencer shook himself out of his daze. "Ms. Rall? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, the commander told me to wake you up," Petra said before nervously twiddling with her thumbs. "More you and your brothers. Supreme Commander Zackley is here to see you."

Spencer blinked several times in disbelief. "Huh? Why?"

Petra swallowed hard before breaking in the news.

"The Military Police have accused you and your brothers as titan shifters and enemies of humanity."

/\/\/\/\/\

Commander Zackley waited outside with the Military Police. Nile Dawk stood there mext to him, staring Erwin down. The blonde commander said nothing; the boys may have blown up the warehouse but that couldn't have possibly tantamounted to being an enemy of humanity. He frowned as he noticed the nobles and the Wall Cult followers standing behind Zachary as they cowered in fear from Levi's deadly gaze.

"Didn't you send Rall to go get them," Erwin leaned over to whisper to Levi.

Levi nodded. "Yes but I think she's being careful about awakening 5 angry and sleepy mercenaries."

Before Erwin could say anything, he heard whining and groaning.

"Ugh, I'm hungry. I want bangers and mash..."

"Your nose is a banger as is."

"Fuck off, Bry. Your face is a mash anyway."

Erwin and Levi exchanged glances with one another as Petra led out the five sleepy mercenaries. Spencer clearly had not combed his hair yet and Tala was slumped over Spencer's back, sleeping. Bryan had drool leaking out with his hair covering his face like Sadako. Kai had his blanket over his head like some hood with his red eyes glowing in the dark.

"Petra? You could have tried harder," Levi twitched at the sight of the five._ Shit, newly awoken people. Not a good thing especially when they're trained mercenaries._

Petra laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of her neck. "Ah haha, yeah... About that..."

"We are awake," Spencer groaned with an annoyed snort, a little harsher than he intended. "So what the hell do you want?"

"My bed drives a better argument than your grandma," Ian groaned before Bryan kicked him in the stomach. "Ow, you stupid fucker!"

"Oh now you're awake, punk," Bryan hissed before lashing out at Ian.

The two boys traded kicks and punches while Kai, preferred staying hidden under the blanket. Petra walked towards Kai and tried to pull off the blanket. However, all she heard was a deadly hiss before he stalked away and stayed in the darkest corner of the courtyard. Petra sighed before looking at Spencer who shrugged.

"Yeah, Kai hates sunlight when he gets up. I don't blame him though," Spencer gave Petra an apologetic smile. "His senses are far more enhanced when he wakes up so when the sun shines on him or in his eyes, it's like getting burned."

Petra's mouth formed a small "o" before remembering what could help. "Kai, would you like coffee?"

The moment she said "coffee", all five boys leapt up at her with Tala suddenly awake. The soldiers prepared to pull out their weapons until Erwin stepped in front of them. The boys' movements were a little more clumsy as they slumped themselves on her. She staggered back and yelped as she found herself staring at Tala's big icy blue eyes, clearly awake.

"Take us to the coffee. Now."

/\/\/\/\/\

That was a rare sight for any member of the Legion. The boys who took out titans as if they were nothing but mere flies clamoured and rushed to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. They scaled walls faster than normal people, disarmed and dismantled a gun faster than most veterans that even Levi had to commend them. Yet they were slaves to one of the most addictive liquids in the world: coffee.

"Ah," Tala sighed in relief as he took another sip. "Coffee... It's what makes us decent people."

Kai had shed off the blanket after 2 sips before returning back to his calm self. "Or at least give us more energy to be sociable."

Zackley stormed towards them and plopped himself in front of them. The five boys looked at him quizzically as the commander showed them a newspaper. On the page, it read: **WAREHOUSE BOMBED BY FIVE MYSTERIOUS SHADOWS! WAREHOUSE RAIDED** in big bold black letters. Tala craned his neck to look at the article before shrugging.

"So...," Tala chuckled with a raise of an eyebrow. "Why are you pointing to us?"

Zackley clasped his hands and glared at Tala. "Boy, do you know what this is?"

"Yeah, it's a warehouse that caught fire," Tala narrowed his eyes at Zackley. "By the way, the name is Valkov. Not 'boy', old man."

Zackley frowned. "According to eyewitness accounts, they said they saw a red head that was mounted on the wall. The eyewitnesses claim that you were on that wall and according to data, you are the only red head in this walled city."

Tala pointed at Hange. "She's a red head too."

"I'm auburn haired like Sasha over here," Hange grinned and pointed to the other girl.

Tala stuck out his tongue at Hange before staring back at Zackley. "So, you're telling me that your Military Police people think they saw me up there?"

Zackley nodded. "That is precisely it."

"Well, I won't lie. I was out at night," Tala shrugged. "I just wanted to see the inner city. It looked like a nice night."

Zackley raised an eyebrow. "Are you aware of the curfew that was placed?"

"There's a curfew? I've only been here for 3 days," Tala shrugged nonchalantly. "Along with my brothers. We came from the outside and we weren't very well-versed with your laws."

"So you do admit being up there on the wall," Zackley smirked. So you most likely bombed it.

"Yes if you're assuming I bombed the warehouse because of that premise," Tala chuckled in amusement while shaking his head. "Then you're sorely mistaken. To blow up a warehouse from where I sat? Won't I need to have planted it prior and even then, I would have been caught by the blast because I do not have anything that can make it explode from far range."

_If there's one thing I know_, Tala bit his lower lip. _These idiots don't even have any idea how to control something wirelessly._

Zackley froze before narrowing his eyes. "But... The military police said..."

"That they were attacked and found me alone on top of the wall," Tala cut him off curtly. "My brothers came in late because they wanted to have a better look of the city. If we're gonna protect it, we need to know every layout of the cities behind each wall. Kinda dumb if you just jump in without knowing the terrain right?"

Zackley couldn't believe it; he was stumped! "You could have just seen the overview."

_A paltry attack_, Tala scoffed. "Please, Commander Zackley sir. Don't make yourself appear more stupid than this accusation is. The only way to do that is if you have super sight which I believe none of us have."

Ian snickered under his breath, whispering to Bryan. "You said Tala took law?"

"Pre-law then he quit because he was lazy," Bryan whispered back.

Ian groaned. "Goddamn it, Tala."

"My brothers attacked because one of your officers had a rifle pointed to the back of my head," Tala smoothly explained while folding his legs and arms, hiding a triumphant smirk. "Who wouldn't attack if one of your own was threatened?"

"Indeed," Zackley conceded before pulling out another set of papers. "Now there is another accusation. They say you are titan shifters."

Tala blinked several times; now that accusation caught him off guard. "Titan what?"

"Titan shifters. Do you know what they are?"

Tala glanced at the boys who all shrugged before turning to Zackley. "Do tell me."

Zackley sighed. "So obviously that accusation would make no sense."

"Clearly," Kai snorted in annoyance. "How could we be something we never even seen or known?"

Zackley nodded before he pulled one more set of papers. "The nobles have accused you and your brothers as menaces and threats to humanity. What do you have to say that?"

It was then Spencer decided to speak up. "We would only be considered a threat if our actions go against their interests. I do not see how our decision to slay titans and join the Legion is counterproductive to that premise. So unless they wish to be dominated by titans then yes, we are a threat to them. Just not to those who wish to be free of the titans."

One of the nobles fumed. "How dare you insinuate-!"

"That you want some of humanity dead? Think about it, Porky," Bryan cynically smiled, causing the nobles gasp and shudder. "It's possible because you need to preserve food. The less people, the easier to preserve food. It's basic economics. Lower demand, higher supply."

The noble paled with beads of sweat trickling down his temple. "I...I..."

"So humanity shouldn't be worried about titans. They should worry about the fat greedy pigs who accuse people of being titan shifters and arsonists just because," Tala smirked while watching their expression. "Just because we are a threat to what they want."

Zackley sighed and turned to the nobles. "They have their argument. What say you?"

The nobles were speechless as they puffed up and stormed out of thebarracks. Hange cheerfully waved them goodbye as Nile Dawk and Zackley along with the military police remained. Although Annie could recognize Tala and Kai, she couldn't pin the explosion on them either. After all...

Who could have made something blow up when they were already so far away?

/\/\/\/\/\

**That's chapter 10! Please don't forget to review!**


	11. Dangerous Games, Dangerous Enemies

**Me: I don't own Beyblade or Shingeki no Kyojin **

**Chapter 11 – Dangerous Games, Dangerous Enemies**

"You," Commander Zackley shook his head at Tala. "You sir, had just made very dangerous enemies."

Bryan scoffed and waved off the threat. "I'm so terrified that I'm quaking in my knickers."

"They're not a threat to us, commander sir," Kai said while placidly taking another sip of coffee. "The only reason why they think we're a threat is because we're not as dumb as they want us to be."

Zackley chuckled before looking at Erwin and Nile then at the boys. "So it is true. You've been trained in all sorts of fields."

Ian rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Well that depends. If you're talking about rice fields, corn fields-."

Before Ian could finish his pun, Spencer gently whacked him on the head. "Ian, not now."

"What? This place needs a bit of humour even if most of their humours are floating around in their body."

Bryan groaned and growled at Ian. "Spence, please! Make Ian shut up about his puns before I gut him!"

Spencer groaned and glared at Ian who then knew by the look had to shut up.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop," Ian grumbled before sticking out his tongue at his brothers impishly. "Kill-joys."

Nile remained silent as he observed the five boys. According to his men, the five boys appeared to have more experience in killing people than titans. When one of them had pointed his rifle at Tala's head, the four other boys suddenly appeared and disarmed them one by one even if they had the numbers. He remembered going through the reports that his men gave him. As one of the supreme commanders for the Military Police, he had to make sure all platoons were well-accounted for. But they said they were just scanning the walled city; why would they need to bring weapons if they were just going to do so?

"You should stop fidgeting," Nile suddenly heard someone reprimand him. "It's unfitting for a commanding officer to be so fidgety and shiver-y."

He looked up only to see Kai's auburn red eyes burning holes into his soul. He could feel Kai's eyes scanning every portion of his body, down to every twitch he was making. He tried to look away but it was as if Kai's red orbs followed him everywhere. He looked at the other boys only to make himself uneasy. Tala's piercing icy blue eyes followed him along with Spencer's electric ocean blue eyes. Ian's black ones darted around as if assessing the threat that the Military Police posed. Bryan's steel grey eyes stared beadily at Zackley and then at him.

"And isn't staring rude," Nile shot back, trying to hide his shivering and clammy hands.

"I wasn't aware that I was staring at you. Why so, defensive?"

Tala then turned to Kai. "Kai, enough. You're probably gonna make him pee in his pants if you continue reading his movements and his mind."

The two toned haired male shrugged. "I didn't know he was that much of a pussy."

Bryan scoffed. "I can see why corrupt nobles can run around if this guy is lacking the balls."

"You," Nile fumed.

Erwin glanced at Bryan and put his hand in front of the five boys. "That's enough," - he turned then back to Zackley. "Are there any other questions?"

Zackley gathered the papers and aligned them against the table. "No, that will be all."

"Good," Erwin cracked a small smile. "I am looking forward to seeing all of them perform in the Expedition."

Now it was the five boys' turn to be surprised. Expedition?

"The simulation in retaking Wall Maria? Definitely," Zackley chuckled with a dark twinkle in his eye. "I look forward to seeing you in action."

Tala met his dark gaze with his own prideful smirk. "You're gonna have one heck of a show. I guarantee it."

With that, Zackley and Nile took their leave. As Hange closed the door behind them, she grinned and twirled around to face Tala. Erwin couldn't help but applaud the boys; they knew how to handle being interrogated. Well, at least that's one less problem, Erwin thought to himself. He glanced at the Blitzkrieg boys who seemed to be talking to each other in their own languages.

"Gentlemen," Erwin cleared his throat.

Tala and the boys swivelled their heads towards Erwin. "Yes?"

"I forgot to inform you that there will be an expedition soon," Erwin explained. Because Zackley and Nile were badgering my ass about it.

Tala shrugged and waved his hand dismissively. "No problem, nothing battle ever goes as planned. We just make things up as we go along."

Erwin nodded. "I'll have to brief you on the plan, Tala. After all, your special request is that your squad is to not be separated from one another at all costs?"

"It's not that it's a must," Spencer pointed out. "It's if you value your life."

The commander nodded stiffly; after seeing Tala and Kai's display of cold, calculating ruthlessness, he figured that those two should not be separated. He saw them function on their own but Kai was Tala's safety net. If Tala went berserk and Kai wasn't with them, he was pretty sure that Tala was going to rampage and destroy everything indiscriminately. Images of Tala tearing through buildings, killing people and ripping out their entrails - shivers ran down his spine. Dying by Tala's hands at least seemed a lot quicker. Or so he imagined. But whatever it was, Erwin knew better than to separate Kai and Tala or to mix them with other people. Jean nearly had been ripped to shreds and the only ones who had the strength to restrain them were Bryan, Spencer and, Ian. It was then a realization dawned upon him.

"Each of them were given specifc skill sets to counter one another," Erwin murmured as all theer combat styles flashed in his mind. "Kai is known for systematic killing, Bryan is more on ferocity, Spencer has his strength but slow and lumbering while Ian was known for attacking in unorthodox ways..."

But what did that make Tala?

Was he possibly a combination of both? Erwin looked at how Tala stood in the midst of all of them. He remembered how they all got defensive and protective when the red head had become threatened. It was obvious that he was the head of command. But the boys seemed to function well without him anyway. So why did they guard Tala so much? The question baffled him to no end.

"Tala, see me in my office. The rest of you boys may take your leave," Erwin said as he gestured Tala to follow him. "Tala, if you would kindly...?"

Tala nodded before beckoning the other boys to leave. In uniformed motion, Kai, Spencer, Ian and, Bryan departed and dispersed among the other recruits. Tala followed after Erwin and Hange, heading down the hallway to the main office. He glanced warily at the torches that lit the hallway, feeling a chill run up his nape. It looks too much like Biovolt, Tala shuddered. He followed them into one of the offices and took his seat in front of them.

"So, where do you want me to put 'em?"

Meanwhile, Kai positioned himself on a tree and rested on its boughs. He exhaled sharply while resting his back against the hardened tree trunk. He looked up to see a fruit as pulled off a small bark from the tree trunk before throwing it like a knife. The bark shot through the stem as a persimmon landed in his palm. Suddenly, he saw a wooden knife fly up into the air before nearly whacking his leg.

"What the," Kai jumped up from his chair and looked down. "Who the hell threw that?"

He looked down only to see Mikasa glaring at him. The two toned haired teen sighed and slipped off the branch before landing inaudibly on the cobblestone floor. Mikasa and Kai didn't tear off each other's gazes as the soldiers saw them in a face-off. Everyone fell silent and shuddered at the murderous intention steaming off from Mikasa. Kai on the other hand had a calm and unreadable expression, cracking hie knuckles and loosening up his wrist in order to move.

"Look, I have no idea what your beef is with me," Kai simply said. "But killing me isn't easy."

Mikasa remained silent.

The two toned haired male shrugged and began to walk away; he wasn't in the mood for hames. He didn't need to be an empath to know that Mikasa hated his guts. For whatever reason, he didn't know. He barely even touched Eren. Okay, maybe Tala did but that was not his fault. If it were Bryan, Kai shook his head at the thought. He could imagine Bryan rearranging Eren's face and grinning maniacally as he broke the boy's bones. He's one hell of a sadist, Kai growled inwardly. He would have scared Mikasa into staying away from them?

"So you're the new commander's favourite huh," one of the senior soldiers stood in front of him, blocking his way.

Kai's eyes lit up darkly as he gave them a feral snarl. "What do you want?"

The soldier shrugged. "Nothing, nothing," - then his lips curved up into a wicked grin. "Except to see the kind of monster you really are!"

He shoved Kai hard enough to make the boy stagger a bit slightly. Kai could feel his blood boiling and his mind immediately coming up with ways to destroy the attacker. However, he began to control his breathing - killing him won't do any good, Kai desperately tried to reason with himself. As much as his own pet peeve have been triggered, he was currently here due to ndeal he made with Levi.

"C'mon, where's that monster that nearly killed Kirstein," he sneered. "Why you such a chicken now, you pathetic scum?"

Come on, even Boris came up with better names than that, Kai rolled his eyes with his lips twisting into a cold smirk. "I'm pathetic? This is coming from the guy who has been eyeing me since awhile ago and challenges me only when Mikasa Ackerman is around. What kind of shitheads did Erwin hire anyway?"

The senior's face blushed in embarrassment. "You...!"

"I'm not stupid," Kai hummed and stalked towards him and grabbed his jacket. "You're no member of the Legion. Your heart rate is running so fast that even Tala as oblivious as he sometimes is would have found out you were lying your ass off."

Now that shocked the younger recruits; Armin gawked at Kai as he gripped the hem of the man's jacket. He could see the man panicking and shivering as he stared into the two toned haired male's unforgiving and ruthless eyes. His knees buckled beneath him and all his bravado had left him as he weakly raised his hands is surrender. Kai looked at his hands and then at his face. A smirk curved up his lips as he put the man down.

"Hn," Kai shrugged before stalking away. "Even a titan wouldn't want to eat a piece of shit like you..."

The moment he said that, Kai already saw it coming in his mind.

_First, he'll lunge at me with a feral jab heading for the back of my head. Counter by side-stepping and brushing his fist forward, using his momentum to make him fall while your elbow makes contact with hii head instead. Opponent will stumble and throw his left hook as a feeble attempt to counter attack. Lean back before spinning around to deal a roundhouse kick to the left cheek. Opponent falls and lays crumpled on the ground. Estimated time of physical recovery - 3 days, estimated time of psychological recovery... A week more or less._

The moment Kai finished visualizing everything in his mind, everything happened as he predicted. The senior members gasped as Kai sidestepped and brushed the senior's punch away before dropping his elbow onto the man's head. The man gasped and staggered forward before throwing his left hook blindly at Kai. The two toned haired male leaned back before suddenly spinning and planting his foot on the man's right cheek and sent him spiralling to the floor. People could only gasp as he looked at the fallen member with a shrug.

"Being military police," Kai raised an eyebrow. "Weren't you supposed to be one of the best of the graduating batch?"

The man clambered to his feet and saw blood dripping from his mouth. Gasping and gawking in terror, he bolted and ran to leave Kai and the other spectators watching him flee. After watching the spectacle, Armin couldn't believe it! It looked as if Kai already knew the man's attack pattern even before he did it. With that, he easily came up with his own counter method plus how did he know that he wasn't even from the Legion?

"You're amazing," a loud voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

Everyone gasped and even Mikasa gawked in surprise when she saw Eren beaming. How could Eren admire someone like him?! She had never seen him look upon her with that kind of admiration! Why Kai? Mikasa watched in surprise as Eren ran over to him and bowed.

"How... How did you do that," Eren babbled and waved his hands in the air. "It's like you knew everything was going to happen! That was so cool!"

Obviously never receiving a compliment before, it was Kai's turn to be stupefied. "What?"

"You gotta teach me! Please!"

It was a first for everyone to see Eren that desperate. Even Jean couldn't understand - why would Eren want lessons from Kai? Eren had Mikasa protecting him! Heck, the whole Legion was protecting him as is because he was their greatest asset! Why did he need to learn lessons from Kai? Mikasa on the other hand was seething; how could Eren idolize someone like him?! Kai didn't care about them; he was just a mercenary hired by Levi to help out! He couldn't possibly give two shits about training Eren.

"Actually, that doesn't sound half bad," Kai suddenly said

Eren blinked in surprise. "What doesn't sound half bad?"

"Training you," Kai shrugged. "Although, I'm not the best teacher. You should be asking Spencer. He has more patience than I do."

Suddenly, the said person that Kai hsd been talking about suddenly came out into the scene with a white stick sticking out from between his lips. The two toned haired male raised an eyebrow; since when did Spencer smoke? He knew that Bryan was a stress smoker and drinker but Spencer never even picked up a cigarette in his life! Drinking a whole bottle of vodka maybe but smoking? Kai never remembered Spencer being the smoker type.

"When the hell did you start smoking," Kai raised an eyebrow.

Spencer shrugged. "I never did."

"So what the hell is that in your mouth?"

Spencer pulled it out to reveal a lollipop. "Hange makes really good butterscotch lollipops. I asked if I could get another one."

Kai chuckled; if there was one specific flavour of sweets Spencer liked, it was butterscotch. "Jesus wept, I thought you were smoking and we haven't even been here for a week."

"You go to Bryan for that. Not me," Spencer chuckled humourlessly before realizing the crowd was looking at him. "Okay... Kai what the hell did you do?"

Kai shrugged nonchalantly. "Just took out a weed."

"Now who's smoking."

"I don't mean the shit that makes you high. I meant I just removed a useless plant."

Spencer smirked; Kai always had a keen eye for that. "You found a spy?"

"A member of the military police," Kai cracked his knuckles with a sadistic smirk. "Made him cry for his mother."

"Bryan would have been so proud."

"I know. Shame he wasn't here to see it."

Eren then tapped Kai on the shoulder. "That's Spencer?"

Kai nodded before realizing what he told Eren. "Oh yeah Spence, you're gonna have to teach this tweety bird how to fight."

Eren gawked, clearly not understanding the reference. "... Tweety bird...?"

"A cartoon character back from where he came from who always nearly gets eaten by a cat," Spencer enlightened before turning to Kai. "But why not you? You're the psychology major."

"Because his nutzy-cuckoo sister I don't think wants me to be a metre near him."

"You're less than a metre apart. She's not ripping you to shreds."

"If she could suck out my soul, she would."

Spencer sighed; as much as he didn't want to teach Eren, he knew he was going to have to. The only reason why he didn't want to teach Eren was because of Mikasa hovering over the boy like helicopter parent. Well, at least he knows he's loved, Spencer thought to himself. He scratched the back of his neck before walking over to Eren and patted the boy's shoulder.

"Fine, I'll teach you," Spencer agreed.

Eren beamed until Spencer put up a finger in his face.

"Only if you keep your nutzy-cuckoo sister away from us while we train."

Kai smirked as Spencer shrugged.

"What? It's growing on me!"

**That's chapter 11! Please don't forget to review!**


	12. The Expedition

**Me: I don't own Beyblade or Shingeki no Kyojin!**

**Chapter 12 - The Expedition**

Levi lined up with the rest of his members, glancing at the Scouting Legion that formed at the entrance and exit of Wall Rose. Oluo was busy calming his horse whereas Gunther and Eld waited next to him. Petra and Eren aligned next to one another with Ian guarding the rear. Levi glanced at the small boy who had the stirrups adjusted for his short legs. Ian looked a lot smaller for his age but he remembered how he managed to fight Connie. _Can he fight that well against titans_, Levi wondered. However, he was more concerned with Ian struggling to climb up his horse.

"You sure you'll be able to ride that horse," Levi raised an eyebrow.

Ian flashed a big grin. "If I can drive a Mini Cooper, I can ride a horse!"

"A mini what...?"

"A Mini Cooper - it's a really tiny British Car that has a lot leg space. You know, they used it in the Italian Job movie?"

Levi stared at Ian as if he grew another head. "The what and it's a what?"

Ian groaned and dropped his forehead into his horse's neck. "Ugh, never mind. You guys are really far behind."

Erwin stood at the charge with Tala standing next to him. He glanced at the other side to see Kai in the formation right behind him, near Mikasa on the right side. At least of Tala goes berserk, Erwin thought. But it bothered him to no end; what exactly was Tala's power? He couldn't possibly be as bad as Eren! He remembered the first time he had taken in Eren into the Scouting Legion. The boy had terrified the court that judged him. The Military Police had gotten ready to kill him! But what about Tala, Erwin turned to the red head whose blue eyes looked excitedly at the gate. He remembered the formation Tala had put up for them in adjustment to his strategy.

_Flashback_

Erwin sat in his office with Hange, Levi and, Tala. The map for their travel was laid out before them with multiple pieces that symbolized the soldiers. He exhaled sharply while Tala nonchalantly put his feet on the desk and pretended to take some dirt out of his fingers. Levi looked at the other pieces and saw the formation. With that many people, how far could they possibly get into the lands beyond?

"If you're really targeting Shigashina, I do suggest you have an outer rim," Tala pointed out.

Hange raised an eyebrow. "But isn't that what the flanks are for?"

"I suggest spreading out the new ones and the old ones. Make it a half-half instead of focusing everything on the front," Tala pointed at the formation, finding the piece that symbolized Erwin. "That way -."

"You give everyone the experience of fighting titans," Levi cut him off smoothly.

Tala smirked. "Exactly."

Erwin had remained silent the entire time while they were discussing strategies. He wanted Tala to talk to him because his own squadron was the wild card. Not many people in the Walled City knew about them. In fact, all they knew is that they were refugees from a Titan Attack! Erwin exhaled deeply and looked at Tala's electric blue eyes that skimmed through the map. What if people soon began to notice that their capabilities and tactics were otherworldly? He didn't know how long that story would hold but - so far, the press were buying it. Thankfully nobody had watched them during training. Although he had limited their contact with the other divisions, he was certain that the boys had caused more than just ruckus especially when Zackley, the nobles and, Nile had showed up in the barracks the other day.

"So, what do you propose," Erwin raised an eyebrow at Tala.

"I'll have my team form a perimeter around the entire formation," Tala began.

Levi cut him off with a raised eyebrow. "Five people can't defend an entire formation."

"True, there might be some who may die. But we can at least assure safer passage."

Hange thought for a moment before asking. "Okay, I have a little question then: how are you five going to communicate with each other?"

Tala pulled out something that looked similar to an earhook then opened his mouth and plucked out something covering his teeth, causing the superiors around him to gawk in disgust. They looked in his hand and saw a saliva covered piece of metal and the earhook looked simple enough. What they did notice however was that, it was something they have never seen.

"These are small walkie talkies. Ian made 'em," Tala beamed. "Ever heard of walkie-talkies?"

The three superiors looked at one another and shook their heads, falling silent.

"Wow, I didn't know that the civilization was that backlogged," Tala scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "No wonder you guys keep dying. Not that you guys are bad leaders or anything but having gadgets like these would increase your chances of surviving considerably."

"Can you have Ian mass-produce them then," Levi asked while twitching at the saliva covered tooth cap. _I wonder how many times he cleans that thing._

Tala shook his head. "Ian tried but he's lacking a lot of materials. Many of the materials were substituted and even then were not as durable as these ones. They caused too much static. The kind you know – screeches in your ears and burns it off?"

_Flashback End_

Erwin glanced at the red head that rode with him up front. A lot of the seniors had begun grumbling but nobody wanted to tell it to Tala's face. Not without them being mauled by him or any of his brothers. After seeing the demonstration that Tala and Kai had when it came to targeting Jean, attacking Tala – let alone going near him was something that they would think twice before doing. He looked over to the back and remembered that Spencer been placed at the rear, Ian at the centre rear, Kai and Bryan on both other words, Tala made a large diamond formation over his long range messaging formation.

"You sure they won't die," he heard Hange ask.

The blonde supreme commander looked at Tala who had a smirk of confidence on his face. The boy had chuckled cryptically with him focusing on the exit gate of Wall Rose.

"We couldn't die even if we tried."

_Couldn't die? Did that mean they were immortal,_ Erwin asked himself. He shook himself; there was no such thing as immortality. Everyday, he had seen good soldiers die on the battlefield. Some were veterans but many were newbies. He looked at Tala and noticed how the boy's ice blue eyes showed no fear. He saw Tala's pale white hands grip the reins of his horse tightly and his lips tighten up considerably. _He knows_, Erwin thought to himself with a small smirk. That was at least one less person to worry about – or more like five less people to worry about. He couldn't help but wonder how strong the boys really were. If they could handle humans then, could they handle titans? They should have joined the Military Police but Levi got to them first.

_It's time I see their abilities up front. Well, more specifically – Tala's…_

The gates slowly began to open as Erwin glanced at the legion formed behind him. He could see different emotions reflecting in their eyes. Anxiety, as to whether or not they would come home alive. That was a common emotion he saw. But he looked at the newbies but much to his surprise – they didn't look the least bit trifled save for a few. From where he stood, he could see Eren more determined than ever with Ian riding right next to him. On the other side, he saw Mikasa keeping a stoic expression as always. He couldn't help but wonder; were all Ackerman's like that? He was one of the very few who knew Levi's last name.

_That's because they've seen enough terrors to last a man a lifetime, Erwin._

That was true; the reality of all these soldiers was that one way or another – they had seen one of their friends, loved ones, squadmates and, commanders eaten by a titan. This was the first time in so many years that they have decided to go through another attempt to reclaim the lands beyond Wall Rose. _But we are more prepared this time_, Erwin thought as he glanced at Eren staying with Ian in the middle of the crowd. Kai rode next to Mikasa on the right flank and Bryan on the left flank. Although he couldn't see Spencer above the sea of people, he was sure that Tala had a specific reason for putting Spencer in the back.

Hange on the other hand didn't appear so rattled. She kept a calm expression while looking at Tala. She could only wonder what Tala's powers were like. _If each brother had their own specific power per situation_, Hange remembered what Ian and the others had informed her about. Then Tala would have the greatest advantage. According to his "brothers" (as they called one another), Tala had "anti-army" abilities and anything that was "grand scale". However, she couldn't help but ask herself what they meant by grand scale. Did it mean taking out siege weapons? Did it mean having the capacity to break a hole through Wall Rose? Whatever it was, it got her thinking.

"I wonder," she mused to herself until she heard Erwin draw out his sword.

"CHARGE," he commanded.

The Legion willingly followed him out as the citizens of Wall Rose watched on in astonishment. Some of them had cynical looks in their eyes but many had eyes with a hopeful light in them. Eren glanced at the children who cheered them on and saw people who were at the garrison also saluting them from the wall. He looked at Ian who had no problems riding his horse and kept on looking forward. If Ian was brave enough to face the expedition, why couldn't he? Mikasa, Armin – he wondered where two of his closest friends were and hoped they were going to be okay. But to be okay, he had to push himself to his limit. This was the first time he left past the walls of Wall Rose after so long. His hand unconsciously went towards the key hanging on his neck as he looked on determinedly.

_I have to keep going_, Eren thought to himself and spurred his horse on more.

Erwin pulled out a gun and fired a yellow round. The moment the yellow round shot into the sky, the people began to break off.

"Into formation," the seniors cried out.

"Move!"

Tala on the other hand used the communicator hooked onto his ears. "Boys, it's show time."

"Got it," Kai responded and spurred his horse to move into position.

Tala had kept Kai at the outermost rim of the left flank. The two toned haired teen scowled because while he enjoyed taking out the titans, he was grouped up with the person who had a death wish towards him. Mikasa had glared at him the entire time they were riding together. While he didn't normally care, he didn't want to be responsible for her death should she accidentally get squashed, maimed, seriously maimed, injured… He could think of a lot of ways for a person to get injured but he certainly didn't want to deal with an angry Eren because of Mikasa flying off the handle. Another set of seniors rode next to him as they saw a titan coming their way.

"The red round," one of the seniors told one of the junior members. "Quickly!"

However, Kai decided to ditch the entire idea of firing a round. _Anything to get away from the nutsy cuckoo sister_, Kai scowled before firing his 3D-Manuever Gear. He jumped up to stand on his horse and had himself yanked along by his gear. Kai saw the titan lumbering and thumping its way towards the formation, not even noticing his presence. He smirked; thank goodness titans were not as smart as _Yoma_. If they were _Yoma_, he was sure he was going to have much more of a problem. He kicked from the air to push himself downward, swinging himself like a pendulum before slashing the titan's nape off and letting it fall with a loud _thud_.

"Kai, what the hell was that," Tala snapped through the communicator.

"A titan that was about to break the formation," Kai calmly answered before landing right on his horse, wincing at the impact before gathering his wits again. "Just had to take it out."

"Why didn't you let Ackerman take it out?"

"And have Eren want to grind my bones and flesh for meat if I get her killed? No thanks."

"… You got a point there."

Kai pushed his horse to return back to the formation as he rode next to them. He glanced at the seniors and the other members who were looking at him as if he grew another head. The two toned haired teen rolled his eyes; it's not like they've never seen that manoeuvre before right? He tapped his tank a few times to check if there was still gas until one of the seniors rode up next to him.

"Are you fucking crazy," he snapped. "You could have been killed! Stay in the formation, newbie!"

Kai however rolled his eyes and glared. "I am in formation, commander," – he drowned his voice with sarcasm. "I'm so sorry from preventing a titan from destroying the formation."

The senior growled and glared at him. "You watch your mouth, newbie."

"Instead of making me watch my mouth, maybe you should watch where the rest of the people are going."

He suddenly looked forward and saw that the formation had begun moving to the farther left. Kai looked up and saw red flares firing from the front as he spurred his horse to follow. _The flares would be the one to decide where to go_, Kai recalled what Tala told him. Red for titan, black for aberrant, green for change in direction – those were the three flares that the recruits had to take notice of. He kept his blades close to him as his horse snorted and whinnied, galloping to keep up with the others. His Legionnaire cloak billowed behind him as he looked at the distance, wondering what was happening with the right flank.

"I'm guessing he put Bryan there," Kai thought aloud.

Mikasa raised an eyebrow. "Who put Bryan there?"

Kai shrugged. "Tala did," – he then turned to his communicator. "You did put him there right?"

A crackled static voice cracked through the speakers. "Yeap, you know how he is. You gotta leave him a place that has a lot of shit to go chop-chop and pew-pew with so he won't get bored."

Kai sighed with a chuckle. "Yeap, that's Bryan alright."

Mikasa stared at Kai as if he had grown another head. "Who are you talking to?"

"Talking to Tala," Kai pointed to the earhook he had. "It's a communicator that Ian made. But it's still a prototype and it does give out every now and then. Plus, Erwin gave the order on such short notice…"

Mikasa froze; how did he know what she was going to say? "Where…?"

"Those are pretty much stereotypical questions," Kai shrugged with a smirk. "You may be one of humanity's best weapons against titans but – you still have long ways to go."

"YAAAAAAAAH," Sasha screamed as a titan chased her.

Unlike other titans, this one was a quadruped. It started crawling on the ground after her as it tried to bite her horse's butt off. She yelped and shut her eyes, praying to whatever force could possibly help her. She could hear loud thumping from the crawling titan until she heard a groan of pain. The auburn haired girl opened her eyes and looked back only to see Bryan dig his blade through its nape. The other soldiers had already fired a red round to warn the commander.

"Jeez, you're a soldier and you can't even chop a titan's nape when it's already on the ground," Bryan scolded. "That's the easiest kill!"

Sasha screamed back at him. "No it's not! You try being chased by a titan that's crawling towards you faster than your horse can run!"

"That's what you get for being fat!"

"Is it my fault that I love eating?!"

While the two teens were screaming at each other, another titan began crawling up behind them.

"Look out," the senior soldier shouted.

Bryan scowled and grabbed a grenade from his belt pocket, pulling off the lock. "Yeah yeah…"

He threw it at the titan to which had its mouth opened. The grenade just dropped into its mouth before blowing its head off, causing bits of pieces of its flesh to litter the ground. Smoke rose from its corpse as Sasha covered her ears in surprise. She looked at Bryan; where did he get a grenade that strong? She had seen grenades in the army but she had never seen one powerful enough to blow off the head of a titan by itself. The senior soldiers exchanged worried glances with one another while Bryan calmly let his horse trot next to hers and shrugged.

"What? When you have Spencer and Ian working on incendiaries and fragmentation grenades," Bryan grinned maniacally with a trigger-happy glint in his eye. "You know those grenades are good enough to blow a hole into Wall Rose."

Sasha swallowed hard and pointed nervously at the mass of scarred tissue behind her. "Th-they made that?"

"Yeap, they like making stuff that goes boom-boom. I'm more the pew-pew type of guy."

As much as Bryan hated talking in sounds, he had to. He kind of expected them not to know other weapons since even Levi and his crew had no idea what the hell he was talking about. The first time he had introduced the AK12, they stared at him as if he grew a second head. _Then again_, the lilac haired Russian thought. Nobody had ever seen a gun blow someone to pieces in close range with the noise as loud as thunderclap. He opened his belt bag to check how many more grenades he had kept with him plus the bag he had attached to his horse that held his other… toys.

_Well then, time to make this a party!_

**That's chapter 12! Please don't forget to review!**


End file.
